


Skyfall

by Ithildae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildae/pseuds/Ithildae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad little story between the original world and the Mirror world.A story about how the Professor meets another own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是两TF的第一次相遇w以后会发生各种各样的事情呢

一

感知器在漫长的一生里见证过许多事物。他学习了很多，也明白了很多，他懂这个世界上可以同时存在很多完全相反的事物，也设想过有其他世界其他宇宙平行着存在在另一个空间。但是他从来没有想过，同一个世界会同时出现两个自己。

就像他现在从再生舱里捞出来放在处置台上的这个家伙一样。

简直是凭空跳出来的一样。他查看着对方的机体，真的跟自己完全一样。除了他的光镜上并没有佩戴狙击镜。从天而降的不速之客。

不知道是幸运还是不幸。

很久之后感知器再想起来那天的情景，心里冒出来的纷杂的情绪到最后竟沉淀成了平静。是个礼物吧，他后来慢慢地想。命运这个喜怒无常的家伙凭空送给他的礼物。

 

就在他盯着他关闭着的光镜时，那个浑身漆黑的自己苏醒了过来。猩红色的光镜闪了一下亮起来，因为感知器此时靠的太近的缘故，对方的视线渐渐聚焦的时候被稍稍惊了一下。那机体眯眯光镜露出了厌恶的表情。

“……你是谁。”

感知器抬起身子，静静地看对方缓缓撑起身子坐在处置台上，充满敌意地盯着自己。“……我是感知器。”他说。“是这个世界的科研官。”

“真巧……我也是科研官。”对方露出黑暗的笑容。“但是我们……似乎刚好相反。”

“……镜像。”红蓝色的感知器说，露出思索的表情。“……完全相反的世界。”

“似乎是这样的。”漆黑的自己歪歪头。“那么……我该说，初次见面，还是，一见如故？”

“你好，欢迎来到相反世界的你的实验室。”狙击手说。

___________________  
“你以为你这是在做菜吗？”一个嘲讽的声音不出所料地在身后响起。“啊，我是不是该夸你一句做的不错色香味俱全就是不能吃？”

正在做实验的感知器完全没有回应，依旧该做什么做什么。不是他脾气好不去反驳，而是他已经彻底被这个嘴里一句好话都没有的镜像折磨得快没脾气了。一开始两个人还能就着一个问题争论上二三十分钟，最后不是两人打了起来就是他自己被噎得没了话儿。这个流程的进行频率不停地提高，最后终于磨干净了感知器所有的耐心。他不打算跟自己的镜像真的动手，所以他选择了在讽刺挖苦面前保持沉默。

“啧啧，这个世界的科研官就这么点本事。真是失望呢。”

……听起来就像你水平多高。

“简单的反应实验都能做得这么毫无章法……科学家这个帽子戴着好看的吧，多戴几个类似的也没关系的，嗯？”

………………

“芯中还总装着那些没用的东西……呵……”

…………没用的东西？

“简直……无能得让我悲伤啊，我的镜像……”

“……够了。”

黑色的感知器挑眉。“……哟……怎么，我说的话惹老科学家生气了，嗯？”

“如果你的目的是惹我动怒，”感知器缓缓地，一字一句的开口。“我劝你最好停止。你的行为毫无用处，只会让我嫌吵而已。如果你还想快点回去，就闭嘴。”

“等一下……”黑色的自己歪了歪头，若有所思装模作样地摸了摸下巴。“……你该不会……真的要自己研究送我回去的方法吧？”

“……不然呢？”感知器也完全没有了继续实验的欲望，他转过身来背靠着实验台，抱臂对着面前的机体。“我还指望你能帮我？”

镜像笑起来。没来由的笑起来，显得似乎很开心。

但是他的声音里满是刻薄。

“就凭你？”他边笑边说，腥红色的光学镜眯成一道危险的弧。“别笑死我了好吗？”

感知器盯着他，一言不发。

镜像笑够了，也抱着臂狠狠瞪视回来。

“……你的专业，是药理学。在你的世界经常处于一个人工作的环境里，所以你看不惯任何别人在你面前做实验，特别是跟你正是相反世界的我。你身上能量液的味道很重而且很特殊，应该经常出入散布着大量碱性能量液的地方。简单来说，就是要么你客串医官，要么你拿机体做实验。……而且，如果我没搞错，你应该没有固定伴侣。”红蓝色的科学家沉着声抱着臂，眼睛平静锐利地盯着面前的那对红色的光镜。“……我说的，不错吧。”

“…………”

镜像一时不知道要怎么回应，讶异的神情一闪而过。

……这不可能。

最后他勾起嘴角。“想象力丰富，真亏了你去当科学家而不是去写故事了。”

“我说中了，对不对。”感知器逼问道。镜像露出不屑的神情。“少在那里自作聪明。你怎么就那么有自信你胡编乱造的东西就说中了。”

“因为你惊讶了。”狙击手的声音带了某种不可抗力。“惊讶的原因只能是我猜对了，因为以你的个性，如果我说错了，你会立刻挖苦我。”

……这不可能。我明明什么都没跟他说，我的情况我根本只字未提。

镜像垂下视线，过了好一阵，才咬着后槽牙从嘴里挤出来几个字。“……别以为这样就能看穿了我就能接近我就能以此作为什么筹码。我告诉你，世上能办成这件事的人不可能有，更永远不可能是你。”

“……你到底隐藏了什么东西。”感知器眯起光镜。“……重要到不想让任何人知道？”

“少自作多情，只是针对你而已。”意料之中的反唇相讥。

感知器一步跨上去，近距离地盯着面前猩红色的光镜。

“听好了，镜像。”

他说。

“我不知道在那个世界的你每天究竟都怎么活着的，也不知道你究竟想隐藏些什么。但是我可以告诉你，我已经快要看穿你了，就在不久的将来。”

说完，感知器放下手中的工具，转身回了卧室，啪的一声关上了门。留下镜像世界的科研官独自站在原地，抿着嘴唇。

“……那好啊……”他最后冷笑道。“……我 拭 目 以 待，亲爱的镜像……”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最开始的相处模式，很辛苦呢w

二

感知器不得不承认对方是个天才。

明明没有告诉过对方仪器的操作方式，一回头对方已经用的得心应手。明明没有告诉他自己的内线频道，却在某个时刻突然接到对方讽刺自己内线防御薄弱的讯息。需要的陌生药剂能在一刻钟内配好，当然了，如果需要药剂的人是他，跟着试管一起送过来的还有几句挖苦。

“啧。无能的家伙。浪费时间。”

那你不是也给我做出来了。感知器默默地腹诽，接过对方手里的试管。浑身漆黑的镜像撇撇嘴，转过身从子空间里掏出来什么放进嘴里。

“……你在吃什么？”红蓝的显微镜看着他的动作，想起了对方刚刚仅摄入了一点就放下的能量。“……刚才没吃够吗？”

“用你管那么多。”明显不耐烦的声音从对方的方向传来。镜像没有转身。“……干你的活儿就行了，不够你操心的。”

感知器没说话，但是也没有继续手上的活儿，只是看着那个漆黑的背影。对方动作似乎有点不自然，但还是像往常一样迈着不紧不慢的步子踱进了卧室。

教授静静地放下手中的东西，跟着对方走进卧室。第一眼就看到那家伙正背对着门口蜷在床上，但是这次没有在睡觉。感知器站在门口，看着那个微微颤抖的机体。

“……哪里不舒服吗。”他开口询问，床上的镜像马上转过来警惕地看向他。“……没你事儿。”

“……你在我的家里。怎么都是我的客人。我应该去关心客人的身体状况。”说着红蓝色的显微镜就走过去跪在床上想去够镜像，对方很快躲开了。“不需要，滥好心的老教授。”

“……随你。”意识到对方绝对不会配合自己好好接受检查，感知器叹口气，挺身上床去抓那个拒人千里之外的家伙。“……你有两个选择，跟我打一架然后被我抓住接受检查，要么你自己说到底发生了什么。相信你已经通过前几天的经历知道了……你打不过我。”

对方的回答毫不意外的是奋力抵抗。感知器什么都没说，只是几下把对方狠狠压在床上。“……我给过你机会，是你不要。”

对方嗤笑一声。“……我的机体从来不用别人去操心，老教授。”

“现在我是例外。”已经懒得去争辩什么，狙击手直接用了祈使句。“告诉我怎么了。”

镜像不肯放弃地继续在手腕上发力试图挣开钳制，但是毫无效果，他转而狠狠地瞪着面前的家伙，结果也是相同的。最后他关闭光镜卸去身上所有的力气认命地躺平。“……我们的能量跟你们不同。”他轻轻皱着眉，拒绝打开光镜。“……你们的能量吃了我有点不舒服。于是我自己做了点。”

……原来是这样吗。

“……那我可不可以推论，你睡的越来越多是因为能量不足？”感知器放开手翻身坐在对方身边，后者勾勾嘴角。“……不傻么。”

“……为什么不早点告诉我？”

“告诉你有什么用。就像你能管一样。”似乎对谈话失去了兴趣，镜像转个身背对着狙击手继续蜷在床上。“浪费时间。”

“……你怎么知道我不能管。”

……咦？

镜像停顿了两三秒，僵硬地转过身来盯着红蓝色的机体看，感知器一脸平静地看回去。最后他开口了。“……你的手艺，我怕我吃完就死了，你还是放了我好吗。”

“不摄入能量你迟早也会死。”感知器立刻回答。“告诉我方法，这两天你就留在床上储存体力，能量的问题交给我就好。”

镜像默了一会儿，随后开口告诉了他自己能量的制作方法。看着那个蓝色光镜的家伙翻身下床回了实验室，黑色的科研官转回墙的方向，心里对于他所说的能量问题没有丝毫的期待。

无非是浪费时间罢了，他慢慢地想，任着思绪滑向一片黑暗。如果一直滞留在这个世界，自己活不了多久的。

——————————————————————————————

于是第二天中午，镜像就坐在了床上，端着一盘子浅蓝色的能量和感知器大眼瞪小眼。

“…………你还真的做出来了。”

感知器点头。对方又瞪了那盘子能量看了一会儿，试探性拿起来一小块放进嘴里。

一时间屏息凝神。感知器紧张地看镜像的反应，镜像则完全静止在床上。过了不知道多久，那家伙才勾勾嘴角，有点含混的说了一句还不赖。

松一口气。显微镜看着他几口吃掉那些能量把盘子递回他又转个身蒙着被子蜷在床的另一边，芯里默默地计算了一下对方每天究竟醒几个小时。

直接过去把被子掀开一条小缝。

“——你干嘛！”对方一脸不耐烦地转过脸来狠狠瞪着感知器。“蒙着睡对机体不好。”他回答道。

“用你管我！”

“这是为一个聪明的处理器而惋惜。闷傻了多浪费。”

“你……”

感知器挑挑嘴角，翻身下床。“随你整天睡吧。可算清净了。”他说着，无视掉床上瞪着一双红通通光镜恨不得把他拿去做活体实验的镜像，径直走向实验室。“哦对了，还有……”教授回头，云淡风轻地瞟了一眼床。“叫我老家伙之前请先想好。作为镜像，你跟我是一个年纪。”

转头，拿起工具，继续工作。心情真是舒畅啊，教授。  
————————————————————————————

感知器养成了一个习惯。

他总是等对方醒过来之后才下床工作。就比如现在，临近中午的时段，他正拿着数据板坐在床上看着那家伙的背影胡思乱想。

一开始两人睡一张床还是因为互不服输，你下去睡沙发凭什么我睡沙发这样打着打着就变成了有本事就占领床铺啊你来啊来啊，再后来，两人就打成了平手。各占一方，平分秋色。

现在问题出现了。感知器看着手里的数据板，CPU里全是第二天一早醒来对方离着老远背对着自己充电的背影，和眼前的景象重合。

……看起来那么孤独。

 

是从什么时候开始关心对方的？

感知器自己都不是很清楚。可能是天性，他想。也可能是同一机体有互相吸引的什么磁场？对方像个迷，但却总是能时不时透露出一些线索暴露出一些讯息。他似乎很不习惯，甚至是厌恶有人去照顾他，但是种种迹象又表明他需要有个谁去照顾。发现这一点的教授曾经摇摆不定，为了究竟是无视掉对方还是做点吃力不讨好的事情而犯了选择恐惧，但最后他发现，他没办法放着一个明显需要帮助的人不管。

于是他去试着接近他。一开始确实很困难，对方似乎总有冒不完的刺说不完的难听话瞪不完的眼神，他也确实因为对方的话语或是态度跟他吵了不知道多少架。但是慢慢地，似乎是能量不足的关系，对方开始变得没精神了，没力气整天拌嘴从早到晚，这时候他的接近才显得容易起来。

但也只是停留在暂时休战的状态罢了。

 

对方动了动。感知器回过神，把数据板放在一边撑过去查看对方的状态。“……醒了？”

那家伙迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声，手背无意识地抬起来揉光镜。动作像个幼生体。“……你醒了就快起来吃点东西吧。”

镜像皱皱眉，睁开光镜。“……现在什么时候，还要吃东西。”

“很高兴的通知你，现在才中午，而不是之前你醒来的傍晚或者半夜的什么时候。你还能至少赶上两顿。”感知器平静地回答。“满意？”

黑着脸的镜像让他感到没来由的愉悦。“…………够了。还赖床的家伙没资格指教我。”

“不好意思，我已经工作了四五个小时了。”

“………………吃的给我，然后你可以滚了。”

差点忍不住笑，他冷着一张脸把手边柜子上的能量递过去，翻身下床。“那就不打扰你进餐了。”

“要走快走别废话！”

 

哦。看来对方也有被自己噎得没话的时候啊。感知器想着，把手中的数据板翻了个花儿轻轻放在桌子上，开始准备实验材料。又赢一局。

你迟早会输给我，镜像。连名字都不肯告诉我的家伙。

总有一天。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算是第一次的对峙吧。SG，NO ZUO NO DIE啊

三

今天镜像似乎总算有点精神，比平常起的都早。大概中午吧。

“……我的屋子好玩吗。”看着镜像第五次从面前抱着手臂勾着嘴角路过的时候，感知器终于忍不住发问。这家伙从起来开始就已经在他家里绕了不止一圈了。“……单纯想散步的话晚点带你出去就是。”

“……原来你也会出去的啊。”对方故作惊讶。“我还以为老科学家你除了坐在床上边看我边看书和在实验台上做菜以外不会干别的了呢。”

“……………………”看来有精神有时也不是什么好事。

突然响起拍门的声音。“感知器你在吗？”

 

……哎？！

有人要来吗？

镜像被迅速地推着转了个身塞进身后看起来像仓库的房间。又好气又好笑地回头，对方正一脚门里一脚门外地看着自己。“……我去开门，你在这里千万别出声。”

咔哒一声，关门。

“来了。……横炮？找我做什么。”

“走啦走啦感知器，阿千一万年不回来一次这次好不容易回来了不去看看嘛，科学组可就差你一个了别的啥都别说跟我走就是——”

“哎？……等等？我这边还有……喂……我……哎好吧别拽我齿轮……”

咣，大门关上的声音，把外面拉扯的声音也一并关了出去。

 

…………就这么被拽走了啊。

【看起来我必须出去参加一个聚会了。你就好好呆在家里别乱跑，你吃的那种能量块在柜子里。有事联系我。】

还真放心我一个人在家呆着啊。  
关掉内线，镜像对着门口挑眉，向后倾身倒在旧沙发上一大堆白布里。静谧的空间里一时间只能看到灰尘在空气中自顾自地随着微弱的气流流动漂浮着。

……那好吧，反正我也懒得动，那就等你回来好了。

 

————————————

结果一口气就等到了晚上。

背靠在窗口吹着小风的镜像完全没有听到对方走近的脚步声，是直到有人开门才发现对方回来了的。

“哟。这可是一整天呢。玩爽啦，我们的科学家同志？”像往常那样准备好了挖苦勾着嘴角走过去迎接，看到那熟悉的红蓝色涂装后镜像才发现什么不对劲。

“……你是不是喝高了。”

感知器皱着眉扭开头，一手扶墙一手扶头盔，叹口气。“……也不是。推掉了许多能量液，只喝了三四杯而已。”

“那你扶着头，怎么，喝这么一点就不行了？”镜像嗤笑一声。感知器顿一下，转过脸来盯着对方，眯起光镜。

看到他这种表情，镜像更加起劲地讽刺起来。“……怎么了，干嘛对着我露出那种表情。我有说错？又没社交能力……又没动手能力……实验也做不好生活也那么无趣，连吃青春饭的本钱也没有了。真可怜呢，我的镜像。”

感知器慢慢转过身来正对着他，眯起的光镜颜色暗淡下来。

冷笑一声，镜像直接倾身贴过去，抬起头凑在感知器的音频接收旁，缓缓吐息。

“什么都不行的你……大概……连床都上不好吧，嗯？……呵……真是废物呢。”

 

感知器什么都没说，只是一把将身上的机体推开，然后沉默着一步过去扯进卧室。

镜像惊讶地微微睁大光镜看着面前气场完全改变了的显微镜，随后重新露出嘲讽的表情来。“……哟。怎么了，不爽就拿我发泄啊。真有本事啊，我是不是该给你鼓掌？”

“…………”

镜像被沉默着慢慢靠近自己的感知器逼到了床边。已经没有可以退的空间了，而感知器还在向自己走过来。镜像想要转身，却一个重心不稳跌坐在床上。对方提起一条腿跪上床沿，手臂撑在镜像身体两边。

“……我不喜欢热闹不是我没有社交能力。我没有动手能力现在还在给你每天做你能吃的东西。实验做得好做不好随你怎么说。我的生活就是工作和休息。还有……”

镜像本能地向后试图躲开身上不停贴近的TF。感知器像几分钟前镜像所做的一样，贴在他的音频接收器旁轻声开口。

“……说我上不好床，你倒是来试试啊。”

————————————

被压制住了。

镜像动动手腕，被对方压得很死。他眯起光镜狠狠盯着正在舔舐红色的胸甲接缝的镜像，什么都没说。果真是自己的机体，哪里很敏感，无论位置多么隐蔽范围多么微小，对方都毫不费力地找到了。这是犯规，他恨恨地想。

“……唔……”腰间传输管突然传来一阵强烈的酥麻感觉，镜像忍不住浑身一抖。身上红色的家伙在用牙板轻轻咬着那里。早已熟悉这种感觉的机体迅速对此做出反应，温度不停地提高，散热扇飞转。

“……够……够了……”扭腰挣扎着想要避开对方抚上下部装甲的手掌，浑身漆黑的机体握紧拳头努力抗拒，无奈浑身上下早已被最开始的那个吻卸去了所有力气。“……要上快上……磨磨蹭蹭的……哈啊……”

“……现在你在我的掌控下。节奏我说了算。”感知器一边用指尖轻轻骚刮对方腿间已经变得温热的装甲一边漫不经心地开口。镜像狠狠地咬住下唇咽下即将冲口而出的呻吟，那块装甲下早已湿泞一片。

毕竟自己的世界里……能给自己这种程度的润滑已经是非常难得的了。

“……这么湿。”  
回神过来，那块装甲已经被对方拆下来拿在手里了。他看着红蓝色的科学家对着其中晶亮的液体挑眉，然后扔在一边。

随后是手指在接口外滑动的触感。

已经无力阻止呻吟从发声器溜出来，他不自觉地挺腰迎上那根冰凉的手指，身体迫不及待地想要把它纳入。对方一声轻笑。

“……真是着急呢，镜像。”他说着，镜像就感觉到那根手指埋进了滚烫的接口。他很清晰地感受到自己的身体自如地接纳了那异物，接口内壁满意地箍紧对方的手指不停收缩。不一会儿就是对方的第二根手指。红蓝色的机体不紧不慢地扩张着自己的内部，空虚的感觉越来越明显地传达上来。

黑暗的科研官给了自己一个冷笑。

“……怎么了……只会……用手指吗……”他喘息着说，身体已经扭动着试图从对方的手指上获得更多快感。“……就……这么点……本事？……”

“……告诉过你了……”

手指突然抽离，随后是装甲卸下来的清脆声音。一个炙热的物体抵了上来。镜像很清楚那是什么。

“……节奏我说了算。”

那个炙热的物体就这么顶进了自己的身体。镜像闷哼一声仰起头，完全出于习惯性挺腰迎合着对方的侵入。这次似乎和从前不太一样，迎接自己的并不是狂风暴雨一般的剧烈动作，而是一个从慢到快的过程。

他轻轻皱起眉，从来没有过的感受意外地好。但察觉到自己在想什么的镜像立刻就否定了自己。

身上的TF只是那群拿你泄欲的废物中的一员而已，没什么不同的。

“你走神了。”

藏在深处的节点被狠狠碾过，镜像尖叫一声颤抖起来。对方的动作开始变得迅速有力。“……居然……能在这种情况下走神。我还真得佩服你一下。”

“——不——不行……啊啊啊——！”像往常那样任凭自己沉浸在情欲和快感里不可自拔，浑身漆黑的机体索性关了光镜放纵地喊叫呻吟出来。“……不…嗯啊……！”

感知器歪歪头，重复之前的动作，任身下的机体扭动挣扎。余烬舱传来即将过载的讯号，镜像不自觉地将两条腿环过去试图得到更多刺激。对方的动作慢慢变得狂热无序，最后他闷哼一声挺腰将什么东西释放出来，镜像在他身下浑身颤抖着哀鸣一声一同过载。

——————————————————————————————

再醒过来的时候已经是半夜。镜像打开光镜，首先看到的是背对着自己坐在床上的显微镜教授。

“……你醒了？”

懒懒应一声，他习惯性动动身体打算去清理一下，却发现自己的身体已早被清理过了。

“……如果你想去浴室，那就不用了。我已经带你去洗过了。”对方稍稍回过头来看着床上的TF，光镜里竟是懊悔。“……我……我很抱歉。”

“………………用不着。”

好半天，镜像才挤出来一句话回应道。他转个身背对着显微镜重新蜷成一团，闷声开口。“想坐在那思考人生就随你，爱睡不睡，别打扰我。”

“……嗯。晚安。”感知器低声回应。

 

镜像沉默着听对方叹口气，在自己身边躺下来。

今天发生了太多从未接受过的事情。他慢慢地想，随后摇摇头把这样的想法驱逐出处理器，往被子里窝一窝昏昏沉沉地准备下线。

别想太多，Magnificus。只是异世界的一次例外而已，没什么特别的。他这样告诉自己。

他也不过如此而已。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开始发现秘密了w……

四

打开光镜的一瞬间镜像觉得自己今天上线方法不对，于是他又关闭了光镜。再打开，依然看到了相同的东西。于是他终于确认现在的状况就是如此。

感知器，正在仔细观察他从被子里伸出来的手部。

“……你今天什么毛病。”

对方似乎吃了一惊，像是没料到对方会在这时突然苏醒过来。“哦……哦，没什么。只是发现了点……呃……就过来仔细看看，没别的意思。”

“——在我手上。”镜像直勾勾盯着面前跪坐在自己旁边的红蓝色显微镜用肯定的语气强调了一下重点，直盯到对方略显窘迫地撇开头。“……咳……是的。”他说，视线垂下来像是在认真地分析什么。“你的手上……似乎有很多穿刺伤，有刻意修补的痕迹，有一些甚至还很新。它们……到底发生了什么……？”

“……”镜像静静地看着他，一语不发。

……啊……这似乎不是他该知道的事情。

“而且……从边缘来看，那些穿刺伤似乎是什么尖锐的物体造成的，剪刀，锥子或者玻璃。而且还有撕裂的伤……”感知器自顾自地若有所思地说下去，但是还没等说完，他就捕捉到浑身漆黑的TF光镜底有一闪而过的恐惧。“……你怎么了？”

“……”那TF瞬间冰冷地瞪回来，一丝混合着厌恶的恐惧从中稍纵即逝。教授隐隐觉得他探索到了什么重要的地方。

他试着平复此时警戒心异常敏感的镜像的心情。“……是有什么不想说的故事么。……没关系，你可以想说的时候再说。”

对方冷笑一声，转过身去把双手藏在胸前抱好，背对着对他蒙上被子。“只不过是……有个人喜欢用各种东西穿透它们而已。满意？呵……告诉了你……有什么用吗。还不如省省力气让我睡觉。无聊。”

感知器不禁眯起光镜。作为一个科学家，他知道一双手对于自己是有多么重要。

“……是谁下的手？”他最后还是选择了询问。“……是敌人？”

黑暗的科研官扭头露出一抹锋利的笑容，轻笑出声。“……我……不想说呢。”他歪歪头，显得十分轻松，像是这件事跟他毫无关系一样。“做出这件事的人……凭什么要告诉你呢。……没事儿打听别人的隐私……也是你作为一房之主分内的事情？真是有趣呢。”

听了这话感知器默了一会儿，张张口想再说什么，但最后还是放弃了。显微镜翻身下床离开了卧室。

 

当天晚上，实验室被搞得一团混乱之后感知器开始了例行的整理。正埋在实验台下面柜子里的教授并没有注意到身后悠然倚在门口看他忙乎的镜像。

“……哟。你也有这么居家的时候啊。”大概是看感知器拱在柜子和杂物里没完没了太滑稽，他终于忍不住戏谑地开口。这时候感知器才终于肯把自己的视线从自己腿上以及地上的杂物上拔出来。“……我也是会收拾房间的。”

“我还以为你生存能力为零呢。”镜像闲适地踱步过去，动作优雅利索地绕开地上一小堆沾着灰的瓶瓶罐罐，靠在桌上。“真是辛苦呢大科学家，收拾房间可是个苦差事——特别是在你攒回来一大堆破烂的时……”

听着对方的话语戛然而止，红蓝色的显微镜好奇地抬起头来想看究竟是什么能吸引到他如此的注意力。

镜像死死盯着桌上放着的几张旧的图像数据板。感知器记得几分钟前他把它们顺手放在桌上，打算收拾完柜子就去把它们擦干净好好存放起来。那是他曾经在杯子小队战斗时的照片。

“……这是谁？”慢慢拿起数据板的镜像好半天才开口。显微镜眯起光镜看了看数据板下的编号，想起了那是他和漂移背对背对抗黑影的一张照片。

“哦，你说那个白的TF吗。那是漂移啊。在你的世界没有这个TF？”

镜像没说话，只是盯着那张照片看。感知器也没在意那么多，自顾自边收拾边开口。“下面那张是他和啰嗦。他们两个虽然偶尔会因为什么争论，但是大部分时间我们都是关系很好的朋友。漂移也私下和我说过和啰嗦很好这样的话……镜像？”

再次抬头的感知器看到的是不知何时拿起了第二张数据板的黑色机体。有一抹冷笑从镜像的嘴角一闪而过。

随后他丢下那两张数据板，转头向卧室里走。

“镜像？”感知器觉得有点莫名，不是刚出来吗，才呆了几分钟就要回去了？“……怎么了？”

“困了。”对方头也不回，不紧不慢地越踱越远，一个转身就消失在他的视野里。“没事别吵我，我接着睡。”

“…………”

感知器看着桌上的两张数据板，眯起光镜抬头看着卧室的方向。

 

——————————————————————

几天之后，红蓝色的科学家就策划了一次出行。他的目标是新铁堡现有的唯一太空桥。

他没有料到爵士会正好挑着这一天来找他要做好的东西，而且还听说啰嗦真的把他当成自己和他独处了一段时间。

过程自不多说，工作什么的，说到底都是那个样子。观察，记录，研究。

有趣的是他回来之后看到的景象。

感知器敢发誓从接到镜像之后就从来没有在他脸上看到过那样带着淡淡哀伤的表情。和他交流了几句，不出意外地什么能够得知对方世界情况的话都没能听到。

“啰嗦临走前给我发了内线。”最后感知器放弃了想要从他嘴里听到原因的念头，决定换个问题来问。“他说有我陪伴很开心，谢谢。还说会小心不会再让我担心了。看起来你跟他交流得不错？”

镜像默。感知器歪歪头。“怎么了？”他说着，随意地拿起一边他和漂移啰嗦三个TF的合影。“……他应该不会在我面前做令人讨厌的事。”

“他没有。”镜像撇撇嘴，起身离开窗口慢悠悠向卧室走。“只是给他修一修脚踝。”

“喔，能让你主动去修理，真是太难得了。”感知器轻笑，把照片放回原位。“……也是。在这个世界，他似乎对我很有好感。作为同位体……你应该也有所了解吧，自己世界也有一个啰嗦。”

狙击手看到对方红色的光镜瞬间狠狠眯起，随后就换回平常的挖苦脸盯着他似笑非笑。“……少在那儿装作你什么都懂。在没有证据的时候你的一切推论都不成立，而且你也绝不可能从我这里找到任何证据。死心吧，老科学家。”

一声冷哼，浑身漆黑的机体转身离开，留显微镜默默地看着卧室门口。

……漂移，问题点一。  
啰嗦……问题点二。  
提起他们……镜像的心情似乎都会波动。两人暂时看起来在他心里的地位持平。  
……究竟是因为什么才会产生这样的情况？

……还需要更多考证。但是这两个问题点应该是确定了。

晚些时候，感知器收拾停当爬上床准备休息，却意外发现自己的同位体似乎完全没能入睡。

……某种角度来说这也是情理之中。“怎么了，充不进去电吗。”他出声询问，索性靠在床头看对方把玩被角。镜像闪闪光镜。“是又怎样。你又不能治。”

“我虽然不能治但是我可以陪你聊会儿天，……虽说我也不是很擅长闲聊。”

得到的回应毫无疑问地是一声冷哼和一句“无聊”。已经开始适应对方说话方式的感知器只是笑笑。“那好，你不愿意说就听我说吧。我想你应该发现了我和你的机体有一些细微的不同，是吧。”

镜像回过身来打量了一下他，点点头。“是因为我把自己改造过。”他漫不经心地用指尖轻轻敲打几下狙击镜片。“曾经的一次濒死体验。我被穿了胸……是漂移救了我。”

镜像躺着静静地看着他歪歪头表示还在听，显微镜就继续说下去。“因为我伤得太重了……他们把我放进了再生舱。我在里面泡了好久。”他自嘲一样笑笑。“啰嗦和漂移等我等到都在再生舱外面下棋谈天了。”

镜像哼了一声勾起一个冷笑，接着转过身去蒙上被子。感知器看着突然摆出入睡架势的镜像觉得有点莫名。

“镜像？”

“……镜像？”

最后他放弃了。教授看着背对着自己充电的自己的同位体叹了口气，自己也躺下来准备充电。

 

————————————————

就算你不说，我也能稍微猜出来一点东西。

你的世界里，漂移和啰嗦绝对是对你来说很重要的TF。

我会找出真相的，我的镜像。……即使你什么都不打算告诉我。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发掘出来的真相。SG，你的秘密要被他发现了呢。

五

同位体之间是有一种特殊感知的，这件事红蓝色的显微镜是今早才知道的。

突如其来的悲伤，愤怒和恐惧狠狠地攥紧了他的火种。这一切发生得毫无预兆，睡梦中的感知器甚至被刺激得瑟缩了一下才醒过来。他撑在床上喘息，给自己平复心情，同时他也看到身边浑身漆黑的镜像惊坐起的模样。他看着对方微微颤抖的肩膀，稍微定了定神伸手过去轻轻拍了他一下，想要询问一下究竟发生了什么事。

对方被他的一拍吓到了。像只受惊的小兽一样，镜像猛地转过身来瞪着他退开好远，感知器看着他的反应，叹了口气。“……我只是想要问问你发生了什么事。”

“和你无关。”对方立刻回答，身体仍然在轻轻发抖，但是却拒绝教授的碰触。

“和我有关。”感知器说，收回手来关闭光镜用掌根轻轻按压眉间的位置。“……我感觉到了，那一瞬间你的内心。……怎么了吗，你梦见了什么？”

对方很明显地露出了不悦的神情。“你觉得我会告诉你？”他说，有些烦躁地眯起光镜盯着红蓝色的教授。“说了跟你无关就不要再费口舌。”

感知器也不说话，只是默默地看着对方。镜像愤恨地回瞪了他好一阵子，最后转过身去躺下，用被子蒙住自己。“看什么看，都长一样的。”

教授是在做一个猜测。

同位体和自己截然相反却又有很多相似之处。噩梦大概和昨天提起那两个人有关。如果看到啰嗦能让他感到悲伤，那这个愤怒和恐惧的来源大概就是另一个TF。

也就是说，他害怕的是镜像世界的，漂移。

如果再进行猜测的话，现在的漂移和他原来的那个形态，死锁，是相反的，同理那么镜像世界的漂移大概就和死锁一样。

暴虐，无情，残忍，毫无忠诚可言，只臣服于力量。

这样的漂移，大概给他造成了很大的伤痛吧。

感知器从自己的思绪中脱离出来，视线再次转向背对着自己躺在床上的镜像。

……那些暴虐，很可能是施加在他身上过。

“……在这里你是安全的，镜像。”他轻声开口，将一只手搭在对方身上。“……我不会伤害你。”

对方明显地僵住了。接着他转过身挡开感知器的手，表情僵硬冷漠。

“你什么都不懂。”他说，直直地望进感知器的光镜。“所以，请你不要再无端猜测关于我的事情。已经够了。现在我不想看到你。请你出去。”

感知器看了他一会儿，默默地点了点头，翻身下床离开对方的视线。

冥冥之中他觉得他猜对了。

——————

这之后又过了一阵子。镜像的态度从一开始的冷漠疏远又慢慢地缓和下来，但是似乎总是有点防备他的感觉。如果他以前是只说三分之二的话，这次就只有二分之一了。

看来的确是猜对了。感知器默默在芯里点了点头，表面上依旧平静冷淡地处理自己的事物。

镜像在浴室。下午的时候他们又拆了一次……感知器叹了口气。同位体之间就是不容易瞒住事情。镜像他一旦觉得空虚就会来找他……而他被撩拨起来之后想要继续自制却总是能被他揭穿。

“真是无聊啊，我的镜像。”那个浑身漆黑的机体勾起嘴角。那样的微笑有一种魔性的感觉。感知器不小心就陷了进去。“明明有欲望……却非要刻意压抑。明明想要接近……却非要刻意疏远。再这样封锁自己的本性……那到底哪一个才是真正的你呢？”

然后就没有然后了。他懊恼地扔下试管刷，把清洗干净的试管放回架子。我是不是捡了个妖精回来啊。

一条内讯提示闯进他的光镜视野。他愣了一下，直起身子来认真处理这条消息。

发信人是啰嗦。

/我在任务的中途。/  
这个显而易见。  
/我看到当地的平民被战争波及，有双胞胎抱着早已死去的另一半在废墟里痛哭。/  
……我们以前几乎每天都会看到这样的情景，啰嗦。

/……我在想，如果我死了，你会不会也这样为我伤心呢？/

……什么？

……什么叫你死了？

感知器愣在当场，CPU里止不住回放关于蓝色赛车和他的事情。快乐的，悲伤的，各种纷乱的信息充斥了所有的处理回路。 

/……够了，别胡思乱想！出你的任务别分心！/

当他假设啰嗦已经死亡的时候感受到的是悲伤。强烈的情感填满了那些回忆的缝隙。

……那种悲伤有种似曾相识的感觉。

————————

感知器猛地抬起头望向浴室的方向。

————————

晚点时候，镜像靠在床头吃东西。显微镜从实验室慢吞吞走进来，坐在床边。

“哟。这么没精神，三天一次就受不了了？怪不得要禁欲。”镜像冷笑一声日常嘲讽。感知器回头看了他一眼，欲言又止。

“……要说快说。”浑身漆黑的机体把盘子往床头柜上一扔，环胸抱臂。“让我听听你又想说什么傻话。正好也让我开心一下晚上好充电。”

“……”

镜像一边的光镜上缘慢慢挑起来。

“……你的……”感知器深呼吸一口气，犹豫着开口。“……你世界的啰嗦，是已经不在了吧。”

他看到镜像的光镜瞬间眯起，冰冷的眼神让感知器觉得莫名的不舒服。他沉默着看回去。

但让他更不舒服的是那一瞬间火种传过来的来自同位体的感受。

冷的像冰一样。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in forever，there'll be magic there'll be light♪

六

 

当天晚上感知器不知道自己是怎么睡着的。镜像瞪着他像是在瞪着什么阶级敌人一样，最后对方冷哼了一声重新埋在了被子里。

 

这让科学家非常不安。他戳中了非常重要的点，镜像今晚又是要睡不着的节奏了。感知器扭头看看背对着自己不自觉缩得非常远的镜像，胡思乱想着，迷迷糊糊陷入了充电。

 

而今早也是被悲伤和愤怒惊醒的。感知器皱着眉默默承受下来自另一个自己的情感冲击，轻轻叹了口气。

 

身边的机体，在轻轻颤抖。

 

……你到底……隐藏了多么悲伤的事情在芯里啊。

 

他默默看了对方的背影一会儿，随后轻轻从身后环抱住那个黑色的机体。

 

“……你在干什么。”镜像颤抖一下，冷下声音质问他。“放开我。”

 

感知器没说话，只是收紧了手臂。对方又颤抖一下，随后开始挣扎。“……该死……”科研官恨恨道，用力推挤身后的机体。“……快放开我……”

 

“……不。”纯科研的异世界的自己论力量完全比不上经过改造的自己。感知器很容易地化解掉了对方施加在自己身上的反抗动作。对方不死心，又尝试了几次，结果还是相同。最后对方放弃了。

 

“……你怎么……就不能离我远一点……”对方的声音依然愤恨，但是却又多了些别的什么。似乎是一种痛苦。

来自于火种深处的痛苦。

“……够了……不要再试图探求我的内心。”镜像尽力忍下颤抖，关闭光镜。“……我已经很累了，放过我。”

 

“……休息吧。”感知器轻声说，温柔地安抚怀里的机体。“……无论如何，现在你不会再受伤了。”

 

一声冷笑。“……那些伤你不可能懂。因此……你也没有任何发言的资格。”

 

“或许我不知道具体发生了什么，但是我能体会到你的痛苦。”教授沉下声音，小心埋在后颈。镜像倒抽一口凉气拼命躲避。“……不要……乱动……”

 

感知器只好抬起头，看对方慢慢恢复了平稳的呼吸。“……休息吧。”他说。“……我守着你。”

“……不需要。”

“就这样。”

 

似乎意识到教授不会让步，筋疲力尽的镜像不满地哼了一声便慢慢地卸下了力气，在科学家的怀里陷入了充电。感知器低头看着他，CPU里混乱成一片。

 

芯里，有一种不同以往的柔软。

 

……就这样吧。他对自己说。……他需要一个人来打开他封闭的内心。

 

……我会做这件事的。我不在乎有多困难。

 

——————————

不知不觉的，感知器和他镜像的接触变得开始有点奇怪了。狙击手总能感觉到触碰到时对方轻微的颤抖，而自己花在对方身上的精力也越来越多。科学家能感觉到自己对待镜像的方式越来越温和了，而且不觉得这哪里不妥。

 

而他也一直没有停止设想对方究竟经历了什么。对方越来越虚弱了。感知器每天都在卧室里用大量的时间和他互动。

 

例如，实在闲得不行，就去纠正他的入睡方式。

 

“别再掀我被子了你这个烦死人的家伙！”一声怒吼，镜像气冲冲地坐起来瞪着他。“有完没完！”

 

“为什么非要蒙着头对着墙离我那么远。”感知器一脸无辜，坦荡，或者随他便什么正经的表情，看着他。“不难受吗。”

 

“我为什么要离你那么近啊！”镜像握着拳一脸要把枕头糊教授一头盔的表情。“你当你是谁啊！”

 

“因为你需要啊。”感知器继续一脸理所当然的无辜。

 

“谁需要——”

 

“那为什么，”感知器直接打断了他的新一轮怒吼。“有几次我醒来的时候，看到的是，你无意识地蜷在我旁边呢。”

 

镜像瞪大光镜，哑口无言。感知器无奈地笑笑，伸手揉揉对方头盔。“……比谁都能硬逞强，镜像。”

 

对方愤恨地打掉了自己的手，瞪了他一会儿又躺了回去倔强地又埋了起来。感知器叹口气，在旁边躺下来把对方扳了过来。毫不意外地又是好一阵子踢腾。感知器不紧不慢地应付着，不一会儿对方就又没力气了。

 

随后，第一次的，镜像埋进他胸前。

 

“……该死的……这样总行了吧。”已经没力气吼他的黑色机体轻喘着愤恨说。“……够了，我要休息……”

 

“……哦。……你睡。”突然有点不知所措的科学家混乱着回答道，对方不一会儿就陷入了充电。他的手臂悬在镜像机体上方一点的位置，放下也不是举着也不是，最后迟疑着还是环在了黑色的机体上。

 

……这是……开始信任他的标志吗。……蜷缩着在墙边充电，是内心脆弱痛苦，没有安全感的表现呢。

 

……或许……真的可以看着他，一点点好起来吧。

 

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红色警报啊，感知器先生。不看紧一点，那只黑色的就会丢掉了哟。w

七

 

这次真的是太疯狂了。感知器暗自在芯里叹了口气，跪在浴缸里清理着身下TF的机体。

 

连续三次。事情本不是什么复杂的开头，只是他躺在镜像的身边看东西，而那个黑暗的机体自己贴上来……

 

定力大概是被当做原料一起做了能量块了，他默默地对自己表示了鄙视。镜像还没力气说话也没力气动，他只是暂时睡过去了。看着他安静的脸，感知器很难把他和刚刚那个在他身下轻笑又抓着他背部装甲高声呻吟的机体联系在一起。

 

而且，感知器一直没有把这件事放在关注点上。或者说，他刻意地忽略了它。属于科学家的灵活手指沿着对方的接口划过，换来一声轻哼和一阵颤抖。

 

从第一次他为镜像清理，显微镜就发现了这个细节。

 

……他接口里里外外的微小刮伤痕迹，太多了。有一些痕迹是断开的，这就说明有一些接口的原件是被更换过的。他没有冒昧用其他仪器去探查他机体的内部，不过他想里面的情况他不会想要知道的。

 

感知器的动作不自觉地放缓了。他抬头，看着面前安静靠在浴缸边缘的黑色机体。

 

……你身上的这种气息，让人忍不住想去接近，或者不仅仅是接近而已……不是你天生带着的。……绝对不是。

 

“……我说……老科学家。”沙哑的疲惫声线。显微镜结束了清理，抬头看着对方。“……这么慢……你玩完了吗？”黑暗的科研官嗤笑道。“……我的机体……就这么吸引你啊。喜欢就再来一次吧？嗯？”

 

“……一有精神就来嘴硬。”感知器平静地用两根手指头把对方挺起来的胯部摁下去，顺手按揉了一下对方腰侧。“腰还疼吧。”

 

镜像很明显地倒抽了一口凉气瑟缩一下。“……哼，够你玩的就是了。要不要，不要我回去躺着。”他不耐烦地说，挡开了显微镜放在他腰上的手。感知器无视了他嘴硬的话，歪歪头看着浴室门外。

 

“……出去走走吗。……我还没有带你好好看看你现在待着的这个世界。”

 

镜像看着他，沉默不语。

 

……明明很想去，亲眼看看这家伙生活的世界。

 

……一定是个非常美好的地方吧。

 

“……即使现在是晚上也没关系。不远的地方就是步行街，那里的夜景很美。只是……要跟紧我。穿过的街区里有贫民区，那里还是会有危险的人员出现。”感知器慢慢地说，黑色的机体也就静静地听。科学家把对方从水里抱出来，放在镜台上一点点擦干。

 

在他看不到的地方，黑色的机体轻颤着嘴唇盯着他的一举一动。当显微镜半跪下来为他擦干腿部的时候，他的镜像勾勾嘴角，恢复了平常那样的姿态。

 

“……那我就勉为其难陪你去好了。但是……”镜像俯下身，用手指勾起感知器的下巴，迫使他看向自己。“……你也清楚你刚刚对我干了什么……所以我也走不快。弄丢了我……可就都是你的责任了。听懂了吗？P.e.r.c.y.”

 

显微镜的眼神里全是无奈。他保持着仰视的姿势，郁闷地开口。“怎么连你……都叫我Percy。”

 

镜像放开手，咯咯地笑。“别以为我忘了那家伙来找你的时候是怎么称呼你的。”

 

突然静默了。黑色的机体慢慢地低下头去，狙击手看着他，沉默不语。

 

“……走吧。”最后，感知器站起身来。“……我知道有一条路不会有人经过。”

“……我就这么见不得人？”

 

狙击手叹了口气。“……你要我怎么对他们一一解释一个跟我长得一模一样的机体，带着紫色的标记但却不是霸天虎也不是汽车人。”

——————

两个TF一前一后地慢慢走着。夜晚城市的灯光投射在街道上，拉出了行人长长的影子。

“……在这里的话，有人会向我搭话。……你能稍微友好一点吗。”感知器回头。镜像则扭头避开了他的视线。“哼……我尽量，和他们估计也不会有废话的心情。”

 

感知器抬头看看周围。他们所在的地方已经不像研究室所在的安逸寂静的城市边缘。重建起的商业街就在不远的地方，灯火通明。

“……看看吧。这里不算繁华，不过也算可以。”

 

镜像抬起头，然后稍稍眯起光镜。

……这里和自己世界完全不是同一风格，处在这样的光明中有些不适应。

 

“……不是很习惯吗。”似乎察觉了对方的状态，显微镜侧头看看。药剂师点点头。“令人厌恶的色调，和讨厌的把天护一个德行。”

“……那你大概会喜欢卡隆。”

 

镜像眯起光镜。“呵，也许。”

感知器扭脸回来，垂下视线看着面前的路。“……步行街的话，晚点再去吧。……其实我也好久没出房间了。”

 

黑色的机体瞥了他一眼。感知器扭头看向别的地方。“……只是不太喜欢热闹而已。”

“从来不知道这个世界的科学家还会有孤僻症这玩意儿？”镜像笑出来。感知器看看对方。“……因为会冷场，所以不喜欢过多交谈。”

药剂师再次扭过头去，隐藏起自己的表情和眼神。“很好的理由。”

感知器对此并没有说什么。“……你很喜欢？看起来你也嫌吵。”

“不错，终于猜对了。”

 

“倒是有安静的地方，就是有点危险。”感知器突然说。镜像看着他，狙击手吧视线投向和商业区对面的暗色街区。

 

“……贫民区。”药剂师眯起光镜。“那种地方……有意义么。”

“什么地方都是有意义的。”感知器停下来，定定地看着对方。第三次，镜像移开了视线。“那就走吧。”

“……到了地方，时刻小心。”

说着，感知器转身走入了旁边的暗巷，药剂师跟着他。“哦……？”

 

“因为还是会有暴徒出现并很可能抢劫。……觉得不安全，可以回去。”科学家还是停了下来，转头看着身后的TF。而这一次，药剂师没有避开他的视线，而是露出了黑暗的笑容。“……走就是了，科学家先生。”

 

——————

仅仅是转了两个弯的功夫，对方就消失在视野里了。

 

镜像看着周围错综复杂的暗巷，警惕着身边的动静。调高音频接收的灵敏度，他不禁在芯里咒骂了一句为什么感知器明明只是个显微镜走路却没有声音。

 

几分钟之前。

 

“……记得打开通讯。”感知器说，冰蓝色的光镜在黑暗中越发耀眼。“……这里很容易走丢。”

“你以为……我是小孩子吗。”嗤笑一声，镜像当着他的面关掉了通讯。“不需要，谢谢。”

“…………”感知器一时无语。“……一旦走失，记得通过内线联系我。”

“什么内线？删掉了啊。”镜像笑道。

 

……为什么删掉呢，他的频道号。

当这句话划过CPU的时候有个压迫的气息出现在身后。几乎是本能的，他强忍下身体的不适向旁边躲闪，险险避开一只抓下来的大手。药剂师惊愕了半秒，然后扭头看着身后的流民。

 

那具机体高大得能比得上自己世界的弹簧，除了装甲破烂了点。流民低吼一声向着他冲过来。镜像试着奔跑，但不出几步就因疼痛而放弃了。他转而尽全力踢了巷道旁边的杂物一脚，试图用这个拖延一点时间。

 

他成功了一半。流民迟疑了一秒，随后用身体挡开了那些倒下来的废旧钢材。眼看着对方越逼越近，药剂师咬咬牙，弹出了子空间唯一的一管酸性溶液。

 

对着光镜泼上去。

 

“噶呃啊啊啊啊——！！！”

 

流民捂住光镜惨叫着，这声惨叫让镜像提高了灵敏度的音频接收出现了短暂的嗡鸣。已经瞎掉的庞大机体怒吼着四处乱抓，药剂师顺着墙慢慢地走，想趁着这个机会溜走。

 

该死的，你到哪去了！

 

“……！！！”

 

在他分神的一瞬间，脚下踩到了什么的镜像被绊倒了。听到声音的流民转过身冲着他的方向扑过来，镜像拼尽全力想要起身，但是失败了。庞大的机体扑上来之前，他只来得及转个身面对着——

 

“我要杀了你！！”

 

被压上的一瞬间镜像听到自己的脚踝发出一声轻响。咆哮着的流民伸手摸索着他的胸甲边缘，看起来是要把它整个撕掉。镜像拼命挣扎着，一阵绝望涌上了他称之为余烬的地方。

“PERCEPTORRRRR——！”

 

一颗子弹应声而至。药剂师看着它穿过了流民脸上一边的黑窟窿，然后大概是从后脑穿了出去。粉紫色

 

的能量液冲走了腐蚀后的污液，滴滴答答地落在他红色的胸甲上。凝固的机体整个软倒下来，有能量液溅在他的脸上。

 

显微镜匆匆而至。红蓝色的机体先是踹开了死在他身上的流民，然后才把他从地上拽起来。“没事吧？”

 

“你刚才干嘛去了！”镜像用沙哑的声音吼了一句，勉强靠着对方的搀扶站起来。脚腕很疼。“……别的别说，先把你频道号给我。”

 

显微镜盯着他的伤脚看了几秒，然后把频道号告诉了他。黑色的机体尝到了嘴角碱性能量的味道，啧了一声。于是显微镜给他擦掉了。两个人站在原地踟蹰了一会儿，感知器抬头叹了口气，然后向着商业区相反的方向走去。

 

“……我们要去哪？”镜像露出了似笑非笑的表情。感知器看了看他。“……你就带着一身能量液去大街上吗，那谁也保不了你了。”

 

“哦，我差点忘了这边不在打仗。”镜像哼笑一声。“所以我们这是去投案自首了？嗯？”

 

“我们要去找个地方把你身上这些洗掉。”显微镜把肩膀上的胳膊架得紧了点。

“所以这是要去哪里？”

 

“……红灯区。”

 

“……科学家也去这种地方啊。”

“……安静。”

 

——————————

【小插曲】

 

店老板看着门口搀扶着进来的两位明显是科学家的机体，不知所措。

 

镜像非常不耐烦地看看不知道要怎么说了的感知器，扭头看店家。“怎么了，看什么，不打算赚钱我们就换家。”

 

店老板：好好好……一间……

镜像：总统。

店老板喜笑颜开：好！好好好！来来来您的房间钥匙……呃【看看被旁边人看的脸都黑了的感知器】祝您……愉快？

镜像：哼，用你说。走啊。【吼架着自己的感知器

 

临离开大厅的时候，感知器发誓自己听到一句不冷不热的评论。“这是哪家的量产机，价不低吧。”

 

电梯里，脸都黑了的感知器：…………你倒挺熟悉。

 

镜像嗤笑：这点事情都处理不来

 

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry im late.this new chapter is just a bridge to a new part of consideration. They will be fine.And perhaps there will be a fight,not far away from here.

八

感知器默默地准备好给对方的能量块，接着收拾实验室准备工作。

但是他的心思全都在现在正躺在床上一边睡觉还一边蹬被子的TF身上。昨晚的经历他真的不想再来第二次。有人告诉过他情趣酒店的某些房间会喷成分特殊的香氛，但他没有料到就是他们进的那间房间。

看着自己的镜像左一个右一个地把“那些”道具从床头柜拿出来工工整整地摆了一床还一脸无辜地问自己这些都是干什么的，本就受香氛影响的显微镜强忍着机体的不适告诉他别乱动，然后自己冲进了浴室。最后他是在沙发上蜷了一晚上，镜像倒是在大床上滚着随便睡了。

 

天亮过后两个人差不多是绕过了整个贫民区才回了研究室。感知器没兴趣知道那个袭击镜像的机体究竟是被怎么处理了，反正贫民区死个TF也本就是十分容易的事情。

“……唔。”  
醒了。感知器放下手里的活，转身探头去卧室查看对方的情况。镜像依旧困困的，慢动作翻了个身面对天花板，红色的光镜一闪一闪。显微镜走过去。“……睡得够多的。”

“……用你管……”  
对方转了个身，避开了他。感知器无奈。“……你该补充能量了。缺的有点太多，你今天可没吃东西呢。”  
“……你管我，不想吃就是不想吃。”  
“……那怎么样你才肯吃啊。”  
直到这个时候镜像才勾勾嘴角稍微清醒过来。“那你喂我啊。喂我说不定就能吃了。”

感知器默然。对面的机体挑衅一样挑高一边的光镜上沿。科学家转身出去了。以为红蓝色机体放弃了的镜像轻笑一声想继续团进被子里，却没想到那家伙真的把特制的能量块端了来。镜像整个机都僵硬在原地。“……你……还真要……”

这次换感知器挑高光镜上沿了。“说到做到。”

——————

过程实在太惨烈。镜像拼死不吃，感知器就满床追着他不放给他塞。后来镜像也终于承认了自己不是不想摄入能量，而是纯粹想和这家伙对着干，感知器也就不再试图对他说什么要好好吃东西这样的话了。总之打仗一样把一盘子能量都喂进去，两个机也是累的不行。感知器把盘子往一边的床头柜上一放，靠在枕头上。“帮我把那杯水拿过来。就在你那边。”他说着，指了指镜像那边的小架子。浑身漆黑的机体露齿而笑，端起那杯水一仰头都倒进嘴里，把空杯子递了过去。

感知器今天第二次受到了挑战。他什么都没说，只是把杯子接过来放在餐盘上，然后果断的回身，一把抓住那个药剂师，吻下去。

然后从他口中抢夺还没来得及吞咽的液体。

“唔……”意外的，药剂师并没反抗，只是松了口任其掠夺，舌头也伸了过来愉悦地引诱着。感知器眯起光镜，几下喝干了水，舌尖缠住侵入进来的某块不安分的柔软金属。他听到镜像哼笑了一声，接着那个机体就搂上了他的脖子，身体也贴了过来，舌头倒是灵活地闪躲开了。前狙击手伸手压住镜像的头盔后盖，倾身压下去。

镜像闷哼一声主动迎合回去，两架机体纠缠在一起。含不住的液体从嘴角慢慢滑下，镜像感觉到红蓝色机体的手掌不自觉地抚了上来。他出手推推肩膀，试图松开。“……哼……够了……”

感知器撤开。他不是很明白为什么抢水这么个简单的动作到最后会变成深吻。“……你挑起来的。”

“是么……”黑红色的机体随意地抬手擦掉嘴边晶莹的液体，垂眼意味深长地看着自己身上那只对方的手。感知器顿了三秒。“……你是故意的。”

“哎……都怨我啊。你不是也克制不住了么……”舔舔指尖看回去，镜像露出了恶趣味的笑容。

第三次。感知器试图把手抽回来，但还没等他抬手，那个黑红色的机体就又凑了上来，舌尖轻轻扫过嘴唇，微笑。“咦，是在忍耐吗……”

 

变形形态是显微镜的科学家，决定要给他不安分的镜像点教训。

“……你这家伙。”  
感知器眯起光镜。“不是想呆在床上么，嗯？”

“嗯……这么说倒是没错……”镜像勾勾嘴角，慵懒的略带沙哑的声线一如既往。感知器深呼吸一口气。“那我就让你呆在床上。”

——————————

毕竟是自己的机体。

感知器慢悠悠的动作对镜像来说纯粹是一种折磨。膝盖顶开双腿，前狙击手挑开了对方下部装甲的暗扣，将对接面板裸露出来，顺手去挑逗他半激活的管线。

“呃啊……”  
黑红色的机体仰头呻吟出声，压力飞快聚集的管线很快就在感知器手里完全激活。科学家勾起嘴角，俯身下去叼住顶端。这个动作惹得镜像挺起下身将身体送了出去，希望得到更多。“哈啊啊……唔……”

狙击手没做什么多余的动作。他缓缓含住口中的物件，吞吐起来。得到满足的镜像轻哼了一声，伸手按住身下的脑袋，挺腰来回动作着。“呵啊……技术不错啊……”

感知器只是闷哼了一声，顺从地任对方从自己身上获取快感。但就当镜像的动作越来越快，过载即将临近的时候，他突然用舌尖堵住了管线的出口，手指也卡住了管线根部，突然被阻断的感觉让黑红色的药剂师惊呼出声。“呃啊！……你在……做什么……放开啊啊……”

[不要。]  
内线里，感知器语调轻快。缓慢地动作，科学家把身下的机体不上不下的吊着，换来的是镜像痛苦抓挠床板的动作。徘徊在濒临过载的边缘上，这种感觉让他几乎发疯。“不要……你个混蛋……啊……”

[你求我啊。]  
“会求你这个混蛋……啊啊……就怪了……”

[我感觉到你在抖呢。]  
“才没有……嗯啊啊……快给我……”

[只是三个字而已，这么难。]  
镜像放弃了。他艳红色的光镜无神地看着上方，清洗液缓缓从光镜角流下。“呜啊……求……求你……求求你……啊……”

[这就对了。]

松开束缚和用力吸吮是同一个瞬间发生的事情。镜像崩溃尖叫着过载，感知器被口中突然涌来的液体呛了一下。药剂师微张双唇，光镜角的液体仍旧留着痕迹。“你这个……死混蛋……呵……味道不错吧……”

都到了这个时候还不肯松口。感知器慢慢抬头，扑过去攫住双唇，把口中的液体喂进去一半。镜像闷哼着发出无奈的呻吟，拒绝咽下去。只是这样也够了，感知器在心里想。总该让你尝尝自己的味道。

“……不渴了吧。……你……居然哭出来了呢。”

“哼。”镜像撇撇嘴。“……根本……就不是。想让我哭出来……你还不够格。”

“……那你……这是什么。”感知器歪头。对方啧了一声。

————————

第二次，和第三次。结束的时候镜像的尖叫已然嘶哑，放开紧紧抓着的明红色背甲，他仰躺在床上，感受着液体从体内不断流出的感觉，饱胀的接口放松下来，依旧轻微抽动着。镜像抬起手臂盖住光镜，清洗液默默流下面甲。

“……你怎么了。”感知器放开他疲惫的机体，俯身过去用手指抹去清洗液，轻声询问。异世界的自己扭头，发出嘶哑的声音。“不用你管。”  
“我偏要管。”感知器认真地说。镜像几乎完全动弹不得。“……随你……咳……”

科学家平静地看着他，出手抱住，轻轻安抚。“……等你安定一点了，我带你去清洗。”

药剂师抿抿唇看过去。“……好。”

感知器垂下视线。手臂不自觉地收紧，他犹豫再三还是开了口。“……你想念你世界的人了吗。”

镜像撇嘴。“怎么可能……谁会……谁会想……”

“不可能。独身在外，你怎么可能不想念他们。”

“完全……一点都不……”异世界的自己扭过头去，咬紧牙板。“……不要说这个了。”  
“……那你为什么不敢看着我。”  
“你！”镜像握拳，刚一动却牵扯到痛处。“……啧……你想多了。”

感知器没接他的话。他翻身下床，把对方轻手轻脚的横抱起来，走向浴室。知道姿势变化会带给对方更多酸痛，他的动作尽量放得很轻。药剂师扶住他的肩膀，突然陷入沉默。  
“等一下清洗，疼了就告诉我。我可以再轻一点的。”感知器冲他简短柔和地笑笑。对方一声冷哼。“我没这么脆弱。用不着。”

“以前也有人这么对待过你吗。”科学家若有所思地这么说着，把怀里的机体慢慢放进浴缸，打开水龙头调节。

镜像芯中烦躁顿起。他生硬地打断了显微镜的动作，随后咬牙撑起身子。“没有，也不需要。你去洗你的，我用不着你帮忙。”

科学家只是停下，默默地看着他逞强的样子，然后叹口气单手把对方按了回去，伸手勾过一边的麂皮，轻轻擦拭着对方的对接面板。对方出乎意料的安静，清理好了外面，他试图将手指按进去清理里面，却不小心弄痛了他。“啊……对不起……”感知器匆忙停下，药剂师咬着唇摇摇头示意他继续。

……那句……对不起。……我记得我听过的。……那个人也说过。

“……是我不好。”感知器懊恼地说。黑色的机体低下头，光镜微微黯然。“……没事。”

感知器看着他，表情一如既往，但是他的眼神并不是这样。“……你想他。”

“没有！”镜像摇头，撑着浴缸试图站起来。科学家连忙出手阻止想告诉他不要乱动，却惹得对方跌坐下来，险些扯裂下体的痛处，机体也彻底动弹不得。感知器更加懊悔了。“……对不起我只是想……”

“……回去吧。”镜像泄气一般地低头，声音里也卸去了平日的尖刺，显得疲惫不堪。科学家小心翼翼地把对方捞出来，裹在一块厚厚的织物里，抱起来回卧室。感知器能察觉到他抓住浴巾缩起机体这样的小动作，于是轻轻地在背后安抚了这个受伤小兽一样的同位体。

突然，小兽闷声开了口。“……你说的都是正确的。”

感知器只是点点头，像一开始抱起他那样轻手轻脚地再把对方放回床上。镜像咬咬牙，盯着他的脸。“可是你……可是你……为什么要做这种事情……”  
“哪种事情？”科学家歪歪头，然后看着对方埋头回了被子避开了视线。“你是指，今天我对你做的事吗。”

镜像还是不说话。感知器也就沉默地陪伴在旁边，静静地等他自己开口。最终，还是镜像放弃了，他咬着牙，慢慢地开口。

“……我在这个世界，是处于你敌人的立场……为什么这样对我……为什么这么温柔……”

前狙击手认真地回问。“我把你当成过敌人吗？”

“你……”

像是被什么驱动着，感知器向前倾身，抱住了面前坚强又脆弱的黑色机体。“……天性。”

“……真是讨厌的天性。”也不知是懒得挣脱，还是压根就没有力气，镜像没有动。感知器嗯了一声，若有所思地继续说下去。“另外就是……我觉得你不太一样。对你总有种更亲近的感觉。或许是因为你是另一个我，或许是因为别的什么我还不知道的原因。”

“……你这说法让我觉得……啧……”

感知器不明所以。镜像关闭光镜。“没什么，我要休息了。”  
听了这话科学家也放弃了刚刚想不明白的事情，帮对方调整了一下姿势。“嗯，那你休息吧。”

 

“……谢谢。”  
非常非常小声地，感知器听到了药剂师的声音。他露出微笑。  
“……没关系。”

 

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not nery Happy New Year story.Fight maybe at the next part.

九

像是忘了昨天的事情，第二天的药剂师又回到原先那种冷冰冰的态度。感知器一开始觉得有点奇怪，后来也就习惯了。毕竟他一开始就是这样。他们在一起平淡地过着实验室的生活，唯一和之前稍有不同的就是……镜像似乎更喜欢沉默和发愣了。

在那几天之后，是赛博坦的新年。前狙击手不知道他的镜像在那个世界是怎么庆祝他们的新年的，但是回想到之前他说过的那个世界一直在打仗，显微镜想大概也没什么庆祝活动就是了。

不如就按照这边的规矩来庆祝吧，感知器将手中的器具放下，露出欣喜的表情来。至少不能让他在这边也错过新的一年。

后来他不得不承认，过程有点让人扫兴。因为无论他做什么，镜像都带搭不理，不知是真的不感兴趣还是单纯地在走神。感知器下了厨，做了些自己很喜欢的小食和对方分享，也不忘了给对方准备不一样的能量食用。节目一如既往的无聊，感知器简单的解释过，他也就哦了一声默认了不去看塞星娱乐频道。科学家还试图把他带到室外去走走，被他两眼瞪回来了。“你是不是忘了前几天对我做了什么了。”他是这么说的，感知器也自觉理亏，便不再尝试。

为了看烟火更清楚点，感知器将灯关掉了。两个TF就在一片寂静的卧室里坐着，无声地陪伴着彼此。黑色的机体将腿收上沙发，头向后靠在沙发靠背上歪着头看着窗外，感知器坐在床边，腿伸直手撑在身后，低头不知道在想些什么。时间就快到了，整座城市都沸腾起来，此时无论是霸天虎或是汽车人，无论是平民还是官员，无论年轻或是年长，他们欢呼着互相拥抱，在一起大声倒数着，等待零点钟声响起时盛大的烟火表演。

就在零点的钟声响彻夜空的时候，金红的烟火的光从窗口射进来照亮了整间屋子。震耳欲聋的烟火中，他们彼此望了一眼，然后低下头去。  
“……新年快乐，镜像。”  
“……新年快乐，感知器。”  
“……我不知道要送你什么作为新年礼物，看起来你好像什么都不喜欢。你似乎对我的瞄准镜很感兴趣，那就送给你一个吧。”  
感知器站起身，从子空间掏出来自己准备的小礼物递给他。他也默默地站起身接过，垂下视线看着那个礼物良久，然后转过身去。

科学家看着他落寞的背影，欲言又止。而他的镜像只是站在那里，背对着他，低头看着手里小小的包装。  
感知器上前一步，安静地抱住那个机体。他听到极其细微的水珠落下的声音，大概是怀里的机体哭了。于是他抱得更紧了一点。  
“……无聊。”镜像扭过头去，感知器侧了侧脸。“那你觉得什么有趣？”  
“……不用你管。”被抱紧，药剂师费力地转身推开他再转过身去，干巴巴地杵着，咬着牙不允许自己再掉清洗液，也不想抬手擦掉面颊上的泪滴。感知器叹了一口气，站在他身后沉默了一会儿。“……转过来，我有其他的事。”  
镜像僵硬地侧了侧身子，双手已经不知何时攥了拳。感知器就凑上去，替他擦掉清洗液。“……我本来想亲自问你想要什么的，可是我猜你什么都不会说。”  
“……不需要。”红色光镜的TF转头避开他的手。感知器只好苦笑。“……我该拿你……怎么办才好。”

“……够了。”  
镜像向后退开，慢慢地挪着步子。感知器有点诧异。“……怎么了？”  
“……收回你的怜悯吧汽车人。”浑身漆黑的机体咧开嘴，露出嘲讽的笑容。“……我不需要你的同情。”  
感知器转个方向，正对着他的镜像。“怜悯？”  
“……呵。”  
“……我何时怜悯过你？”  
“……你问我这个问题有意义吗！”  
感知器向前一步，被这样诘问他不禁开始自责起来。“……是我做错了什么吗。”  
不出意外地，他看到镜像几不可查地瑟缩了一下。“你……”  
前狙击手低下头去，沉默不语。镜像慢慢退到了墙边，无力地倚靠在那里。机体和墙面碰撞的轻微声响让科学家重新抬起头来，然后他向前走了两步，不想惊到此时正濒临崩溃的镜像。“……你怎么了……”  
“你凭什么这样对我……”镜像无力去躲避对方的视线，此时的他只能用手撑住墙，一只手试图遮住自己痛苦的表情。“这都是错误的……”

“……你问我凭什么？”感知器很想去扶他，又怕自己的靠近会给对方带来二次伤害。“……因为是你，这个解释可以吗？你说这是错误的……那什么又是正确的？”  
镜像慢慢地靠着墙滑坐下来，再也掩盖不住自己的崩溃。“因为是我……对于我这种人……不该是被锁禁，被拆解研究，被用尽各种手段去折磨的么……”

感知器知道，如果不在这时候走上去，这之后就再也没有理由去安慰他了。他小心地上前两步，屈膝跪在他面前轻声安抚。“……你天生如此吗？……我们都为了什么而迫不得已。……我是你，所以我很清楚。”  
镜像抱起头，回避着他的碰触，光镜暗淡，口中近乎疯狂地低喃着。“你不是我……你不可能是我……”

感知器的声音变得更加轻悄，几乎一阵风就能吹散他的话。但他的口气却是不容回避的。“……告诉我，为什么。”  
“别问了！我们永远都不可能是同一个人！”  
镜像嘶喊着，扯掉最后的防御。感知器几乎不假思索地回应了他。  
“如果我们不是一个人我为什么会知道你想他！”

一时间空气都凝固了。镜像怔怔地看着他，而科学家只是沉默。黑色的机体痛苦地蜷缩起来，向后试图退到墙角，清洗液止不住地滑落。“够了……真的够了……”

显微镜沉默地伸手，轻轻安抚着对方，可他的每次碰触在镜像身上看起来都像是毒刺一样，会带来痛苦。镜像只觉得自己的处理器被某种陌生的东西烧灼得刺痛。“原来……这就是你折磨我的方法……”

前狙击手终于开口。他的嗓音变得很低，说的很慢，像是在查找合适的词汇。“我从未想过要折磨你。我只是……”  
他顿了一下。“……想要了解你。……我不知道你究竟经历了什么，才能把你自己封闭成如此。”  
“哦是么……了解啊……呵……你不是我么……你不是很清楚么……呵……继续骗啊……”镜像露出讽刺的笑容，自那时起就从不停止的疼痛从古早的记忆伤疤中涌出，和现在他时时刻刻都能感到的烧灼混在一起，处理器疼得几乎无法运转，成像系统也一阵模糊。“你永远都不用想知道，我什么都不会告诉你，什么都不会相信你……”

感知器沉默着，拉着对方的手腕牵引着靠向自己，摸摸他的头盔后盖。良久，他慢慢地开口。“……你会说的，总有一天。”

他的镜像发出垂死小兽一般的哀叫，处理器再无法承受刺激，余烬激烈的战栗了数下，瞬间当机了过去。前狙击手神色哀伤地抱着对方静止了一会儿，横抱起来，走向床轻轻把他放下。

也就是在这同时，他的内线接到一条来自秘密信道的讯息。他不禁愣住了。因为这个信道，是只有在战争时期部署秘密战斗任务时才会使用的，而它已经沉寂很久了。狙击手犹豫着，查看了那条信息。  
发信人，爵士。内容非常简洁，只有一句话。

明天早上十点，除掉预谋要搅乱选举的叛乱者。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the fight begins! And one of his secrets now clear. Perhaps someday he will say the love words.

十

第二天醒来后，他的镜像什么都没说，只是安静地缠到身上求欢。虽然感知器的心情还没有从昨晚的悲伤里完全脱离，但他还是满足了浑身漆黑的机体主动的无声的请求。虽然这次拆卸在他看来，只是一种逃避痛苦的方式罢了。

这次过载之后，镜像眯了眯光镜露出不悦的神情来。他向后无力地躺下去，倒在被子上。“哼唔……好像……啧……”  
“……发生了什么。你怎么了。”显微镜轻喘着，动动身体从对方机体中抽离。镜像闷哼一声，扭了扭腰试图在被子堆里找到一个舒服的地方放自己筋疲力尽的机体。他慢慢地抬起手顺着腹部抚摸，鲜红的光镜也垂下来看着小腹。“……哦，没什么。……只是有些东西出不来了而已。”  
感知器看着他的手及其轻柔地抚过裸露的小腹，然后重重地按下去，但是除了他压抑的哼声之外什么也没有发生。镜像啧了一声。“……带我去清洗。……顺便去拿个干净的试管给我。”

……他这是想要干什么。感知器没问出口，只是沉默地横抱起刚刚纵欲过的机体朝清洗室走。隐隐约约他好像后知后觉地明白了。“……你刚刚说什么出不来了。”  
“没想到……你这么快就忘了自己刚刚干的好事。”漆黑的机体哼笑一声，手臂绕过他的脖子勾近：“……就是你刚刚射进去的东西啊，P.E.R.C.Y.”  
听了这话科学家皱起眉。按理来说那些液体应该存不住的，如果像他刚刚那样按压也早该流出来了才对。他调好水温，把自己的镜像慢慢放进去，顺便瞟一眼对接面板——没错，一点也没有漏出来。“……我去给你拿试管。……但是为什么，怎么会发生这种情况。”  
药剂师舒舒服服地泡在温水里目送狙击手离开房间，敞开双腿。“一，你太深了。二……”  
“……二是什么。”  
科学家有做完实验就把试验台收拾干净的好习惯，这包括清洗所有使用过的实验工具。这点他和阿千不太一样。他将消过毒的试管递过去，看着自己的镜像接过试管，把另一只手掌盖在自己的对接面板上。漆黑的机体好像并没有要回答他的问题，只是冲着他歪歪头。“……喂，这你也要看吗。”  
感知器微微颔首，坐在浴缸旁边。“……我很好奇你要怎么处理。”  
他的镜像又好气又好笑地看着他。“那行吧，你看着。”  
然后感知器知道了为什么他不让自己看。在快速的自慰下药剂师很快再次缴械，趁着这短暂的几秒他将试管猛地送入身下接口，几乎完全捅了进去，然后科学家看到试管里慢慢注入了一些稍显粘稠的液体。做完这一切，镜像瘫软在温水里，手指滑得抓不住试管圆润的尾部。显微镜默了几秒，上前去把那根试管从他身体里拔出来。  
“啊……真贴心。”镜像轻轻笑笑，艰难地动动机体给自己清洗。“……唔嗯……这就舒服多了。”  
“……你还没告诉我二是什么。”  
药剂师顿了一下，似乎是在心里抱怨为什么他还记得。他歪歪头，鲜红的光镜显得无辜。“……二是，之前有人无数次地用各种东西灌满这里，直到它坏掉。这样说，你满意了吗？”

感知器狠狠地眯起光镜。他感到没来由的愤怒，连他也不知道这些愤怒应该如何发泄。“……是镜像漂移吗。”  
他看到水中的药剂师轻轻颤了一下，然后更加无辜地笑。“……如果我说不只是他呢，我亲爱的同体。”  
负面情绪突如其来地席卷过感知器的情感处理元件。他惊讶地发现自己刚刚有了年轻机体才有的冲动。他特别想冲出去和谁打上一架。连他也说不好那些情绪具体都是什么，混合着愤怒，好像还有心痛，好像还有些别的什么。  
于是他站起身，盯着水里的机体看了几秒，然后转身整理自己的弹夹。“……是吗。”  
“……你这是要去哪儿？”  
“……今天有暗杀任务。”感知器努力地把自己的注意力转移到整理出行用具这件事上来，而不是继续徘徊在刚刚从他口中说出的残酷话语。他走出浴室，去墙上取了自己白色的狙击枪，认真地检查。“……大概会晚点回来。”  
在他看不到的地方，镜像垂下视线，看着自己漆黑的机体泡在清澈的温水中。“……就又要把我一个人丢在家里了，是吧。”  
“……我会开着内线跟你随时保持联系。”经验丰富的战士停下手里的活，垂下手站在外厅的一片昏暗中。“……墙上右手第二块是我的麂皮，你可以拿去用。今天给你订的那一块就能到了。先凑合着和我合用吧。”

镜像轻轻应了一声，眼神已经不知迷离到了哪里。然后他听到科学家的脚步声，一步，两步，咔哒一声开门，三步，四步，咣地关上门。

音频传感器接收到的是白噪音，对方开启了实时通讯。  
镜像抬起手，指尖在满是水汽的墙壁上滑来滑去。  
外界慢慢嘈杂起来，似乎是对方走到马路上了。  
药剂师看着自己画下的痕迹，再抬手抹去。芯里觉得有点吵，但是又莫名觉得很安心。  
【……刚刚我接到内线了，订的东西到了。还是你更喜欢用我的擦身体？】  
【……闭嘴。】  
【他大概放在门口的邮箱里了。等我回去给你拿。】  
【……嗯。】  
药剂师叹口气，声音低下去。【……这副身体，擦不干净的。】  
对面传来轻微的呼吸一滞的声音。【……别这么说。】  
【……出你的任务去。再废话我把内线掐了。】  
对面真的就乖乖的不再出声。有人在和感知器搭话，而狙击手也就礼貌地回应着。药剂师看着墙壁发呆，不知不觉间清洗液流下眼角，不由得暗自惊讶了一下。他抬手擦掉那些液体。【……我去休息了，没事不要打扰我。】

对方似乎转身去了安静的地方，通讯里传来轻微的声响，听上去像是组装枪支的声音。药剂师此时像是想起了什么，他刚刚从水里上来，又费力地回去，去浴缸里捡起试管，笨拙地试图清洗干净。  
【……不出意外的话，一枪我就可以回来了。】  
【……嗯。】  
【就怕那边出什么状况。没拖住那帮小混混，我就有麻烦了。】科学家的声音显得轻松，大概是故意说给他听的。他不禁咬了下唇。【……你……小心……】  
对面突然没了声音。然后是一声消音过的枪声。药剂师手上动作一顿，险些把试管打碎。

……成功了吗……？

“对面跑了几个人！感知器你快撤！”  
【哦……该死。】  
通讯里传来对方飞快收拾起东西的声音。镜像咬咬牙，手向后慢慢地在实验台上摸索自己的试管架。他听到自己的同体哗啦一声拽开门的声音，然后是一个明显更加低沉的陌生嗓音。“你好呀，小枪手。”

药剂师愣在原地，手上还拿着自己刚刚洗干净的试管。  
“……别这样嘛。你干得不错，一枪就带走了他。怎么，清扫任务？嗯？”  
“……不需要告诉你。”  
“你知道么……漂亮的小家伙。”低沉的笑声通过他的实时通讯传过来，刺进呆立的药剂师的音频接收里。“……我特别喜欢你的眼神。”

药剂师动起来，他叹口气，从试管架上取了几管试剂，放进子空间特制的夹层里，推门出去。

“……居然锁了门。小家伙……你是想拖住我么。”  
感知器没有回应他的话，而是切到内线来质问此时正在向他的方向缓慢移动的镜像。【你出门了？快回去！】  
【……闭嘴。你管得着我么。】浑身漆黑的机体扭头搭了一辆送货的运载车。【……告诉我你在哪，否则你就别再想找到我。】  
内线里不再传来对方的回话，取而代之的是被调小的搏斗声，然后是枪声。镜像咬咬牙。加重了自己的问话。【最后一遍，你在哪里。不说我就关通讯。】  
对方的房间似乎多了不少人，吼叫和打斗的声音混成一片。【……星尘大厦。二十一楼2108B。】

镜像很快就到了。不动声色地解决掉两个尾随的，他搭上电梯直上二十二层。在2208B的房间里，他将地毯掀开，取出自己子空间的四管试剂一起丢到地面上摔碎。液体接触到的一瞬间便产生反应，紧随其后的是猛烈的爆炸。药剂师躲在床和柜子之间躲过冲击波，然后从垮塌的地板跳下去，落在一片狼藉的2108B。

在他脚下的废墟里掩埋了一只巨大的手臂。屋子里其他角落分散着重伤或昏迷的机体，他分辨不出是敌是友。脚下死去TF手掌的方向躺着一个机体，正在艰难地试图恢复呼吸。  
感知器。药剂师尽量快地走过去，忽视身体的不适，把那个狙击手从地上扶起来。“……真高兴你还活着，否则我要收尸了。”  
“……咳。说话这么难听。”感知器摇摇头，从土块和玻璃的碎片里捡起自己的白枪。“……你赶快回去，这里很危险。”  
“我来了还用你管。走不走是我的事。”镜像哼了一声，转身起来冲进走廊。科学家紧随其后，几步追上还有些踉跄的药剂师，拉起他在空无一人的走廊上飞跑。

好景不长。在他忙着跑路的时候，药剂师回了头，看了看身后追上来的TF。眼看着同体因为自己原因越跑越慢，药剂师狠狠地甩开科学家的手，自己一个转身从走廊的窗户跳了出去。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the fight.Maybe a little sweet :) Next Chapter will be a sex.PERHAPS. :)

十一

“镜像！”  
顾不得许多，红蓝色的狙击手一个急转弯撞进某个房间里，身后那些追兵大呼小叫地接二连三地跳窗追着药剂师去了。  
该死。狙击手焦急地等待着走廊再度安静下来，然后他从门后闪身回到走廊，趴在碎裂的玻璃窗上向下看。  
……二十楼有天台。看起来跳窗不会使他受伤，可是现在天台上连个TF影儿都没有。感知器向走廊尽头又跑了几步，打开窗户沿着手边的下水管滑下去，安安静静地落在天台。

……他们能去哪儿？

二十楼似乎是整个大厦的仓库和工作间，靠着天台的那些玻璃都从内部贴了彩色的纸。为了不引起注意，狙击手矮下身子，沿着墙边慢慢走，仔细地听经过的每个窗口里的声音。他的子空间还有阿千给的电子炸弹，烟雾弹和小型爆破装置。后两个的用途自不用说，而前一个本是好心的爆炸专家拿来给科学家保命用的。引爆了电子炸弹后，炸弹内含有的高强度能量波会扰乱在场所有TF体内的正常电子脉冲，造成短暂的麻痹和当机。唯一的不足就是引爆的时候不能留在当场，会被直接炸晕过去。

感知器慢慢地走，慢慢地听。终于，他停下来，刚刚经过的那个房间里压抑的折断声引起了他的注意。

【……啧。说了我不知道。】

这两个声音几乎重合地出现在他的音频接收里。狙击手微微瞪大光镜。【……呵。】

“随你说不说。你这只脚大概是不想要了。”  
随后是更加清晰的折断声，与此同时内线里压抑的痛苦闷哼让科学家咬了咬牙。狙击手慢慢地摸出小型爆破装置，转过身把它安在窗户的角落，然后按了倒计时开关。

二十。  
他从子空间里掏出一根小箭，把剩下的两颗炸弹飞快地绑在上面。  
十。  
红蓝色的机体将箭塞进自己的枪头，带着那两个要命的东西。  
五。  
科学家一个急退远离开那个房间，同时举枪瞄准窗口。

【趴下！】

此时，房间里正在被审讯的漆黑机体冲着面前恼羞成怒的TF露出嘲讽的笑容，然后猛地蹲了下去，无视了自己被钉在地上的脚踝。

几乎是爆炸的一瞬间，狙击手的扳机也扣动了。坚硬的短箭倏地穿透爆炸的浓烟钉进房间对面的墙上，引爆了箭身上的两个小圆球。

外界响起警笛的声音，螺旋桨的声音也模模糊糊地从远处传来。感知器跳进房间，两步冲过去抱起那个正昏迷在地上的黑色机体，踹开房门逃出仍弥漫着浓重电子雾的房间，顺手给爵士发了这个小根据地的坐标。  
/干得好，感知器。现在快离开这儿回到你的实验室去，我已经为你做好了不在场证明。/  
/收到。/  
“咳……咳咳。”  
感知器尽量快地跑向走廊尽头的铁门。爵士在那里给他留了速降的绳子。他低头，看着怀里的机体慢慢转醒。“……对不起，为了救你我只有这一个办法。”  
镜像的猩红光镜闪了闪，亮起来。他冲着抱着自己的狙击手轻轻笑笑。“……咳。还真是闪电一样的救援。我浑身都被电了。”  
科学家不好意思地抿唇微笑。他把镜像慢慢放下来，上前一步打开铁门。“……一会儿要速降。你的脚是不是不太行了？”  
药剂师咬着嘴唇点了点头，被破坏的脚踝还在流着蓝色的能量液。感知器毫不犹豫地在他面前转个身蹲下来。“……来，上来。我背着你。”

而镜像也没多说什么，只是趴了上去。  
他不知道的是，在他带着药剂师速降下去逃离那幢大厦的时候，那个漆黑的机体趴在他的背上露出了很快乐的笑容，天真得像个孩子。

某个垃圾桶附近。镜像坐在一堆废铁壳上，抬着腿让科学家为他紧急处理脚踝的伤口。  
“嘶……”  
“疼了？我再轻一点。”感知器抬头，昏暗的光里他不得不调高自己的夜视灵敏度，这让他的光镜变得更加明亮。药剂师歪歪头，看着那对亮蓝色的光镜。“……还好，你再轻一点。”  
“……好。”感知器抿抿唇低下头去，更加小心地连接被扯开的细小零件。镜像垂着光镜看跪在他腿前手忙脚乱触感羽毛一样的科学家，无声地笑了。等他终于处理完开裂的伤口，他看着自己红蓝色的同体低头试图将自己抱起来，索性将两只手臂都扔过他的颈项整个挂上去。“……疼，不想走路。”  
“……”  
感知器条件反射一样轻轻揽住身上的机体，露出无奈的表情。“……我再背着你？”  
“你的枪硌得我不舒服。”镜像撇撇嘴。  
“……抱着？”  
“你是不是忘了你手臂上还有两个大齿轮。”

科学家挠挠头盔，真的为难起来。“……我的变形形态不是汽车或者飞机。我猜你也不想骑着个显微镜以每分钟十五厘米的速度挪回去。”  
“……每分钟多少？”  
“咳，没什么。”显微镜扭过头去，沉吟了一会儿。“……我确实还有一个变形形态。但是我……不是很想用。”  
镜像歪着头看他，露出了探究的表情。感知器在他的眼神攻击中坚持了几分钟，然后叹了口气。

晚上，灯火阑珊的街市。  
马路中间慢悠悠地开过去一辆坦克。  
“再快点儿Percy，完全不像在兜风啊。”浑身漆黑的药剂师大大咧咧地翘着腿坐在坦克顶上，还屈起手指敲了敲坦克盖儿。“听到了没，我可困了，这个速度你要开到明天早上？”  
坦克无奈地叹口气，然后提速。炮塔转了转，感知器的声音闷闷地传出来。“……我再快也只是个坦克，你还能要求我多快。”  
药剂师似乎突然对这个动来动去的炮管开始感兴趣。他抬手去摸那个硬邦邦的金属管子。“这是干嘛的？”  
坦克好像抖了一下。镜像的笑容慢慢咧成一个恶作剧的坏笑，他抓着那根炮管更开心地抚摸搓揉，感知器不得不转动炮塔来避开他的手。【够……够了！我看不清路了！】  
于是大马路上就多了个扭着S字向前飞速行驶的红蓝色坦克。很快中规中矩的科学家就对这种程度的恶作剧筋疲力尽。【……我说，镜像……放过我，早点回家不好么。】  
“好吧，放过你。”漆黑的科研官放开手，双手向后撑在炮台上。他随意踢了踢翘起的伤脚，现在已经完全不疼了。“还有，Percy。我可不叫镜像。”  
说着话的时候两TF已经开离了繁华的地区，慢慢靠近了他们所住的科研所。“……那我应该叫你什么？”感知器说着，变形将身上的TF抱住，慢慢地放下，去门口取了包裹。黑色的科研官勾起一边嘴角。“……现在还不能告诉你。”  
感知器回头看着他，暗自觉得今晚他的同体有点不太一样。但是他什么都没说，只是把门打开后再回去把TF抱回屋里。  
随后他被推开。“……你脏死了。赶紧去洗干净。”

……的确有点不太一样。感知器想着，满处理器都是问题，然后听了他的话走向浴室。


	12. Chapter12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name.

十二

“我从来都不知道你还有这坏习惯。”药剂师泡在温水里扭了扭机体，随手拿起泡在水里的某块装甲，咯咯地笑。“老科学家居然有一边走路一边脱装甲的习惯嗯？”  
感知器认真地看了他一眼，然后继续坐在小凳子上刷自己沾了能量液和泥土的装甲。“……没错啊。……我不太喜欢带着脏的装甲泡进浴缸，所以就把它们脱在外面。”  
“最后裸奔着进浴缸么？”镜像露出好笑的表情。“我算是不能理解你的处理回路，不过算我拜托你，能不能在我还在你家的时候不要这么做。我会以为你中病毒了的。”  
感知器低下头，无奈地笑。“……好吧。既然你说是坏习惯……我试着改掉。”  
镜像歪着头安静地盯着他看了一会儿。然后药剂师打了个哈欠，摆了摆手。“算了你爱改不改与我无关，我要去充电了。”  
“哦，你去。”感知器点点头，随手抄起另一块装甲洗洗涮涮。镜像扭开头。“……在那之前，先把那个给我。”  
科学家不解。镜像看他一脸呆相忍不住咬了嘴唇：“……麂皮。我可不想再跟你共用了！”  
“……噗。好啦给你。”感知器被他瞪得直想笑，他回身去架子上取了新的来递给他。“……别用你那对兔眼睛瞪我了，给你就是。”  
“……”镜像虽然不是很懂兔眼睛是怎样的形容但总觉得此时的科学家不怀好意。他草草擦了一下机体就站起来。“……我回去睡了别吵我。”

感知器看着他身上还正在滑落的水珠。那些液滴从明红色的胸甲边缘滑到腰侧，再沿着腰线向下一路掠过裸露的对接面板，隐没到双腿间的阴影里了。“……你就这么走了？”  
“……不然呢。”  
“……”狙击手没说话，只是又深深地看了一眼那些水珠。“……没事。你快点回去躺着。”  
镜像没来由地特别想把手里的麂皮照着他的头盔拍过去。但他最终还是没有这么做，只是哼了一声将麂皮收起来，转头往被子里一倒，舒舒服服地伸展自己的机体。感知器将浴室门虚掩上，打开喷头去冲洗自己的机体。

镜像转个身背对着浴室，轻声叹口气。此时水流的哗哗声是最好的掩护了。今天发生了太多事。他迷蒙着光镜，芯中只感到一阵不知所措的慌乱。“……我应该……怎么做……”

他并不知道自己的自问已经被感知器听了去。科学家站在浴室里静静地低着头，听着室外的任何细小声音。他慢慢关掉水，鬼魅一样安安静静地滑到床边，看着因为后腰疼痛而扭来扭去无法安心入睡的镜像，凑了过去给他按揉着。“……还疼吗。”

浑身漆黑的机体被他突然的接近吓了一跳，猛地瞪大了光镜看着他。“你……”  
“……呃？”教授愣住，认真想了一下自己似乎没干什么错事。“……怎么了？”  
镜像看着他，一阵无语，索性气愤地钻进被子里把自己窝成一团。明显情商比智商低了一大截的科学家手足无措地看着突然被自己惹怒的药剂师，只好轻轻推了推被子团。“……怎么了？”  
药剂师觉得自己的余烬轻轻颤动一下紧缩起来。自己的同体就跪在旁边，轻声安抚他。“……是不是我吓到你了？我道歉……”  
“……哼怎么会。”  
“……那为什么突然生气？”感知器歪头看着被子里闷闷的TF，手伸进被子里找到他的后腰慢慢地按摩。药剂师蒙在被子里咬住嘴唇忍住舒服的哼声。“……不用你管。”  
“不用我管，是跟我无关的意思？”感知器继续慢慢地推揉他的腰，沿着中线轻轻揉捏。“……这么细。真怕哪天就断掉了。”  
“你！”药剂师恼羞成怒地翻个身去踹他，可惜又是腰疼又是无力，腿还没等完全伸直，可怜的黑色机体就又跌回床上的被子里，只能恨恨地继续拿眼刀剜他。科学家也不恼，就侧着头笑笑，过去抱住他。镜像瞥了他一眼，抿唇扭过头去。“……你这种笑容，最讨厌了。”  
“……嗯？你不喜欢？”  
“……”镜像拒绝看他一眼，也拒绝回答。感知器不依不饶地追问。“不喜欢吗？”  
这次沉默的黑暗科研官试图把他推开了。他红蓝色的同体低头唔了一声。“……好吧，我不问就是了。”

“…………………………喜欢。”  
非常非常小声。  
但是显微镜听到了。他愣在原地，一句话都说不出来。镜像在他看不到的地方抿了抿嘴唇。过了好一会儿，感知器才找回自己的声音。他微笑着看着怀里的机体。“……谢谢。”

镜像慢慢地低下头去。科学家也觉得有点疲劳了，就低下头去将头盔靠在对方明红的胸甲上，习惯性蹭了蹭。  
这本来是个十分舒服的动作。可是药剂师猛地向后缩了一下。“你……”  
突然没了支撑，科学家疑惑地抬起头来。“……我？怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”镜像的眼神游移着。刚刚有一瞬间，胸口的感觉很奇怪。感知器看着他，迟疑着，慢慢再躺回去。  
镜像微微僵住了。这次没得反驳逃避了，狙击手叹了口气。“……你在害怕什么。”  
“呵怎么会！”黑色的机体飞快地扭过头避开他的视线，而显微镜只是平静地看着他，等着他的下文。这么明显的逃避，就算再不聪明也该知道是在骗人。  
镜像也清楚自己刚刚那拙劣的演技骗不过他。于是他转头过来，认真地看着他，勾起嘴角。“……想知道为什么吗？”  
感知器沉默地对他点点头。药剂师若有所思地看着自己的胸口，伸手盖在上面。“如果在这之前……你的这里也总有人索需无度的破坏……你会怎样反应呢？”

……又是他吗。  
熟悉的愤怒再次横冲直撞地冲进他的情感处理模块，咆哮着撕扯他心里那块为保护面前TF所建立的柔软。他毫不掩饰自己眼神里混杂的情感，以及赤裸裸的敌意。“……他究竟都对你做了什么。……是我我早就杀了他了。”  
“是你你不会杀他的……”  
“……你怎么知道我不会。”  
他黑暗的同体闪了闪光镜。“……不告诉你。”  
然后他笑了。感知器看着他嘴角翘起的漂亮弧度，只觉得火种止不住地抽痛起来。红蓝色的科学家慢慢地伸手，抚上面前TF的左脸。  
镜像怔住了。面前TF的手指慢慢地在他的面甲上摩挲，光镜眯起，眼神里混杂了愤怒和强烈的悲伤。“……为什么……为什么他独占你……却不去珍惜你。”  
“有这个……必要吗。”黑暗的科研官抬起手，盖在对方正抚摸着自己的手背。“……我本就是他通过阴谋得到的，本就没有被珍惜的资格啊。”  
“你不是什么工具！这还需要什么资格！”  
“我通过他来保证任务时的近身安全，他通过我来发泄欲望，这有什么不对吗？”  
感知器狠狠地咬牙。镜像毫不在意地歪歪头。“他愿意怎么对我……是他的选择。或许没有他……我早就不在了。”  
“你爱他吗。”

其实感知器也不知道这句话怎么就冲口而出，几乎没有通过处理器，也不知道为什么说出口的会是这句话。药剂师愣了愣。“……问这个做什么？”  
意识到自己刚刚问了什么的感知器摇摇头。“……没什么。”  
现在是他的同体露出疑惑的表情了。狙击手叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍镜像。“我已经知道了。……现在，休息吧。今天你也累了。”  
镜像哦了一声，团回被子里。教授迟疑着，把自己也放进了被子。“……晚安，镜像。”  
“……说了不要叫我镜像。”  
感知器转了转头，正对上一对儿红宝石一样的光镜。对方正枕在自己的臂弯上，光镜眯成两道弯月。  
“……记住我的名字，只一次。”药剂师对着他严肃认真地竖起了一根指头。“——Magnificus。在上床的时候你也叫我镜像，实在是太煞风景了。”  
“……嗯。我记住了。Magnificus。”突然被告知了名字的科学家有点愣，对方看着他傻傻的复读模式忍不住笑出声，然后开开心心地转了过去扑一声埋进被子。“我充电了啊，别再吵我。”  
“……哦，好。”

……他刚刚的笑容，是发自真心的，纯粹代表了愉悦的笑啊。

感知器不知不觉地笑了。  
……真心的感情流露，和一直不肯告诉的名字。  
……或许他脱口而出的那个问题的答案，不是那么重要了。


	13. Chapter13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will tell all of his secret. ALL.:)

十三

焦化镜很乖。  
感知器第一次这么认为。而且有点粘人。  
他低头看着自己臂弯里的TF，回手把数据板扣在旁边的矮柜上，轻手轻脚地帮对方翻了个身。  
大猫一样蜷起来的机体哼唧一声，慢慢转醒。“……我希望不是我把你弄醒了，Mag。”  
黑色的科研官揉了揉光镜，翻了个身往科学家身上一趴。“……睡醒了。唔。……现在是……什么时候了……？”  
“下午五点半。你越来越能睡了。”感知器十分认真地看着身上的大猫，这样说着。“起来吃东西吧……？”  
科学家心里清楚能留给对方的时间越来越少了。焦化镜迷蒙着光镜轻笑出声。“……你喂我。”

他愿意吃当然好，感知器当然没二话。和以前所有进食都不一样，他真的乖乖躺在床上，或者翻个身趴在床上，接受红蓝色显微镜的投喂，然后安分地躺着让科学家给揉揉后腰。享受着自己的同体这极为难得的顺从，感知器觉得自己的心情也好了许多。“……是不是前两天折腾你折腾得太厉害了。脚好点了吗？”  
“……完全好了呢。”焦化镜歪着头打量他，慢慢地说。“……Percy很会照顾TF呢。”  
“习惯了。以前当过一阵子的医生。”科学家放开手。“……腰现在好多了吧。”

“嗯……很舒服。”黑色的机体回头笑了笑，然后转了过来对着他打开双腿。“……舒服到忍不住想让你再来一次呢，Percy。”  
“……叫Percy这个名字叫习惯了，嗯？”看着他自己送上来，狙击手默默地笑笑，低头抱着身下的机体一路从颈侧舔吻到了胸甲上沿。他的动作很轻柔，镜像小声哼叫。“嗯唔……要不然呢……我叫你什么……？”  
“……就这样吧。我也挺喜欢你这么叫我的。……你真可爱。”感知器抬起身，玩味地看着漆黑的机体露出难得一见的疑似羞涩的表情。科研官扭头避开了他的视线。“……那你……要叫我什么？”  
“叫你原先的名字，或者……Mirr。”  
科研官呆住。“……Mi……rr？这算什么啊……你这家伙……”  
“Mirror。”感知器倒是很认真地，吐字清晰地回答了他。科研官轻轻咳一声。“……嗯……我是……”  
“……你是什么？”  
“……我是……Mirr……”焦化镜已经不知道要怎么隐藏自己发烫的面甲了，只好哼唧一声捂住脸认命地躺平在床上。“好烦……”  
“对不起。是嫌我烦吗，那我应该怎么让你不烦？”生性严谨的科学家低头轻轻用舌尖点了一下发烫的白皙面甲，一脸的认真。而此时焦化镜只觉得他这份认真之下是恶劣。“……你……你要做就做不做就走开！”

————————  
于是感知器垂下视线默默挑起嘴角，不再掩盖自己的欲望，俯身下去埋在颈窝轻轻啃噬。漆黑的机体发出小声的呻吟，机体一麻躺平在那里，顺从地歪头暴露出更多颈部的精密管线。抓住猎物的狙击手当然不会放过这个机会。沿着他露出的管线猎手细细舔吻着，向后颈轻轻吹口气。这次黑色的机体彻底瘫软下来，轻轻颤抖。“不要在……那里……”  
发现了新大陆的科学家稍稍抱起对方，埋在颈侧轻轻舔舐抚摸同体的后颈。有谁会想到那里是他的敏感点？“唔嗯嗯嗯……”  
被抱起机体无力的焦化镜咬了咬唇。“……混……混蛋……”  
“……是不喜欢吗……？”感知器不紧不慢地将腿抵上对方的下部装甲磨蹭着，一只手滑下去沿着腰间的传输管慢慢地抚摸。药剂师抓住床单的手慢慢攥紧了，扭动着还有些酸软的腰任呻吟溢出嘴角。他感觉到了自己机体的异样……早已预热的某处接口敏感地涌出一小股液体，他不是很明白为什么自己的机体会有这么过激的反应。

“这么热……”  
一直贴着的腿早就感觉到温热，感知器低头，微微抬起身子将暗扣打开，卸下对方的下部装甲。不出意外地，那里早已泛滥得一片晶亮，有一些液滴沿着边缘滴落下来。焦化镜抬起一只手挡住发红的面甲，被科学家恍若实质的视线盯着某处的感觉让他忍不住呜咽呻吟。“别磨了……该死的……”  
够湿了。科学家在芯里这样对自己说，手指在对接面板上打转，轻轻揉捏管线，另只手借着润滑液滑进接口不紧不慢地扩张。手中的管线很快挺立起来，漆黑的机体能感受到对方灵巧的手指滑进接口的动作，忍不住为那微凉的触感呻吟出声。“嗯啊……”  
随后那位科学家俯下身，低头含住那根挺立的管线轻轻舔舐。  
镜像低头看到自己腿间的景象，被刺激得哼出声来。“唔唔……！”  
狙击手的光镜边缘早被情欲染上一层妖异的蓝紫。他索性关闭光镜，仔细用柔软的舌头缠绕包裹着管线。科研官的呻吟越来越大声，几乎所有的感觉都集中到了身下，顶端已经隐隐流出湿滑。“……啊啊……要……要不行……”  
听到这句话，感知器勾起嘴角。他认真地吞下整个长度直顶到咽喉，吸吮起来。  
“哈啊啊——”  
这个动作让黑色的机体很快缴了械，管线顶端触及到咽喉的柔软，被吸力一引便无法抑制地射在对方口中。红色的光镜已然失焦，微微闪烁着。他动动双腿。“唔啊……”  
猎手什么也没说，只是咽下去那些液体，重新埋在腿间，轻轻用舌尖拂过接口，探进去。镜像轻声哼叫着在他身下扭动着，接口被柔软温柔的碰触填满，流出了更多温热的液体。“不……唔嗯……”  
明显的欲求不满的身体暗示让猎手停下了挑弄的动作，回手拆下自己的下部装甲，释放早已激活的部位。“……要来了。”  
“啊啊……percy……percy……”他的镜像迷蒙着光镜，柔软物体撤出接口的感觉让那处隐约地收缩着。他挺腰寻找着什么，接口不住地溢出润滑液。感知器微笑，挺腰将早已预备的部分接驳上接口，推送了进去。

科学家的动作很慢。接口内部箍住了他，这几乎令他寸步难行。被填满的机体禁不住将双腿缠上身上机体的腰，挺腰向他祈求更多。“啊啊……percy……快给我啊……”  
“……别急。”被叫到的机体微微笑笑，抱住缠住自己的机体小幅度地动作起来。药剂师长长地呻吟着，任自己沉溺在温和的动作中。

但是压抑着的科学家并不能维持很久，他的动作幅度缓缓加快了。“……Mirr。”  
“啊啊……percy……”  
焦化镜无意识地伸手去摸索科学家的手，后者迎上了他摸索的手指拉住了扣紧，下身挺腰进入更深处去磨蹭甬道中的节点。漆黑的机体紧紧地缠在显微镜的身上，清洗液发泄似地流下去没进柔软的织物。“快……用力啊啊……”  
他很快得到了满足。猎手的动作越来越快，连续地磨蹭着顶撞隐藏在深处的节点。药剂师摇头高声尖叫着科学家的名字，完全放纵着欲望冲洗感官。随着身上TF低吼一声猛力刺入，漆黑机体的声音变得越发甜腻，感觉身体彻底被芯中所接受的某个家伙占领，愉悦地迎接着过载。

那一刻来临的时候，科学家在一片头晕目眩中握紧了他们彼此相扣的手，任对方颤抖着尖叫着自己的名字，在他的怀里当机过去。

——————————  
科学家甩甩头清醒过来，看看对方腿间一片狼藉，暗自在芯里批判了自己刚刚的禽兽行径。他俯下身，轻手轻脚把几乎脱力的同体横抱起来，走向浴室。“……我来收拾。”  
“唔……嗯……”腰腿一动就能清晰地感到因为姿势改变而从接口涌出的润滑液，那些液体顺着腿间流下去滴落，漆黑的机体芯中泛上一层挥不去的羞耻。在被放进温水里的时候，他扭过头去，擦掉光镜边缘的清洗液。  
“……还好吗。”  
“……我……没事的。”  
感知器什么都没说，只是拉过对方，轻吻在光镜角。焦化镜压着嗓子轻轻地笑了。然后，他退开一点，认真地看着科学家。“你的……那里……我来清理……”  
科学家歪歪头，伸手去安抚面前突然变得有点不一样的机体。“你太累了……这些交给我就好。”  
“嗯……我没事……”  
黑暗的科研官想说的原本是我已经习惯了，但最后还是改了口。“……我只是想……记住你的味道……”  
感知器愣住了。

……是要经过什么，才要想用这种方式记住另一个人。

“……你大可以不必如此。”顿了一会儿，红蓝色的显微镜看着自己的同体。“……你想要这样吗？  
“……我……想。”焦化镜闪了闪光镜，抬起头来和他四目相对。“……非常非常想。”  
狙击手低头，沉默，然后在他面前挺起上身，直直地跪在浴缸里。那个高傲也脆弱的机体吃力抬腰转换姿势，跪坐在身前，一手撑在下面保持平衡，一手扶住下腹，张口舔去上面混合的液体。感知器觉得哪里很悲伤但是无法表达，只是轻轻抚摸对方头盔侧面，皱皱眉但是没说话。

焦化镜慢慢地舔舐着。口中有熟悉的自己的循环液与润滑液的味道，另外一个是有些陌生的味道，没有残暴的气息也没有自身能量液的刺激，他认真的吸吮舔舐这些液体，希望能将这个人的味道永远记住。  
“……Mirr……Mirr。”感知器最后还是忍不住，开了口。“……我的……味道……这么重要吗。你这么……想要记住？”  
“……很重要，很想记住。”对方抬起脸来很认真地回答他，眼神无辜得像个不谙世事的初生火种。  
于是感知器觉得自己哪里狠狠地疼了一下。他伸出手去抱住那个机体，紧紧地扣在怀里。  
“……Percy？”焦化镜扭了扭机体，看着自己突然变得沉默的同体。  
“……别动……就这么让我抱一会儿。”

……就这么抱一会儿就好。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His everything.

十四

感知器花了好久才意识到自己进入了对方的梦境。  
更确定地来说，是他被拖进了同体的噩梦。

一片黑得几乎化不开的阴影里，一个TF的影子一闪而过。只是这一眼他也能认出那是谁……  
救护车。  
……可是是镜像的救护车。  
他看到自己被绑在处理台上，腿间剧烈的疼痛逼迫他不得不被梦境的主人拉着跳入另一段梦魇。这次是千斤顶，红色光镜。

……越来越多一闪而过的影子，纷杂到狙击手都来不及看清那些是谁。

然后画面突然慢了下来。科学家悬停在半空，看着充电床上躺着的两个半裸的机体，镜像啰嗦，以及趴在他身侧的焦化镜。  
梦里传来内讯的声音。他看到异世界独眼的啰嗦接起了，草草过了一下，然后关掉。“啧，真他妈。我屁股还没坐热呢。”  
焦化镜轻轻笑着，拉过他的头颈来在唇上轻轻啄一口。“……BOSS叫你？快去吧，他一个不高兴再把你喂了龙。”  
啰嗦嘿嘿一笑，拉过那个黑色的机体吧唧一口亲在左脸颊上，翻身下床一阵烟地跑了。

梦境进行到这里被一阵愤怒扭曲了，这阵强烈的愤怒和悲伤刺痛了感知器的处理器。等画面再次平稳下来，他看见了一个红色的恶魔。

红色，黑色。张狂的笑容，背上的大剑，腿上的双刀。  
漂移正捏着他的下巴。感知器能看到药剂师那双瞪得大大的红色的光镜里满满的震惊，以及悲伤。  
“……他被你害死了，小妖精。”  
那个恶魔一字一句地说，表情慢慢扭曲成一个邪笑。“在你和他拆得热火朝天的时候，他的飞船被人偷了。全是因为你……他才死的。你懂吗？”  
“……这不可能。”  
“这不可能？你太天真了。这当然有可能。”  
恶魔俯下身，在他的音频接收旁边，轻轻地，慢慢地说。  
“……因为……是我透露了无人看守的消息出去啊，Magnificus。”

一瞬间感知器似乎看到他回想的那些往事，三个TF一起出入在战场默契的样子，然后这一切被一刀劈碎……  
漂移用刀尖划破了他的左脸。感知器记得那就是镜像啰嗦曾经吻过他的地方。强烈的痛苦淹没了他，也强制关掉了这一段回忆。在科学家即将被扭曲的记忆赶出去之前，他听到恶魔冷冷的声音。  
“从今以后，你就是我的东西。Magnificus。记住，永远。直到你死了。”

这次他听到了身边TF的尖叫。无助且疯狂。

————————  
感知器坐在床上靠着枕头，指尖轻快地在数据板上敲击。在他身边，焦化镜慢慢地转醒了。那只药剂师打开光镜，回想一下先前的情况之后轻轻打了个哈欠。  
“你醒啦。”科学家啪的一声合上数据板顺手放在床头柜上，抬头看了看时钟。“……现在已经到睡觉的时候了，你接着睡也没关系。”  
“……暂时不想睡了……虽然有点头疼混乱的时钟，不过之前也很久没有正常作息过了，无所谓。”  
科学家叹了口气。“……下次，我还是不要让你没日没夜的睡觉好了。”  
“……累……”  
红蓝色的显微镜扭头看着光镜闪闪的同体，把手里的的水杯递过去。“………………那就睡。”  
“可是我暂时不想睡哎。”捧着杯子，镜像也学着他把枕头立起来靠在上面坐着，然后小口喝水。

“那我陪你不睡。”感知器认真地看着他。“想干点什么打发时间吗？”  
“并没有主意呢。”  
“在你们的世界……没有可以打发时间的活动吗？那你闲下来……都干点什么？”  
“你问我啊。”焦化镜轻轻笑笑，捧着杯子慢慢地贴在唇边转动。“……折磨犯人，吸收某些恶心的药剂，酗酒，还有我们刚刚做过的事情……”  
“……”  
“你想选哪个？”  
天性爱好和平的科学家叹口气。“……哪个都不想。”  
听了这话，漆黑的同体翻了个身向他爬过去。“那我们干点什么啊。”  
感知器把想和对方讨论梦境的念头深深地埋在芯的深处。“……就这样陪我聊聊天就好。”  
焦化镜似乎完全没有意识到昨天的梦境已经有了个旁观者。他歪歪头，笑得开心。“……那你抱着我，我就陪你聊。”  
科学家总觉得火种的某处有被击中的错觉，但他什么都没说，只是倾身过去，把那只黑色的药剂师拥进臂弯里。  
可是后者似乎比他更能察觉细微的变化。低头在他水晶的胸甲上轻轻蹭蹭，药剂师用指尖敲敲他的胸口。“你怎么啦……这里不对劲哦。”  
“……你是指……火种鼓动的频率吗。”  
对方摇了摇头，似乎是在说并不只是如此。感知器低头看着自己的胸甲，若有所思地勾勾嘴角。“……是突然的，瞬间的感觉。那种火种一颤的……或者你可以说是余烬。……你想要看看它吗？”

这挑起了异世界的自己的兴趣。他点点头，然后向后让开一点，给他足够的空间以打开胸甲。感知器打开水晶保护壳的暗扣，在一片昏暗的房间亲手慢慢打开胸甲的第二层保护壳，精细的管线毫不在意地暴露出来，放开手。“……最后一层，你来开吧。”  
“我……”  
在镜像世界，没有人敢这样程度地将自己暴露给另一个人。自己的双手曾沾满无辜者的能量液，他实在不敢就这样碰触那颗维系着生命的东西。焦化镜小心翼翼地伸出手去。“真的没问题么……？”  
红蓝色的显微镜将双手撑在身后。“嗯。来吧。一样的结构，我不怕你不会打开它。”  
黑暗的科研官咬咬嘴唇。“我只是……”  
他的手指停顿在最后一层火种舱的外壁，轻轻滑过。指尖似乎要被火种的温度灼伤，药剂师小心翼翼地打开了它。  
蓝色的跳动的光蔓延在整个昏暗的房间。焦化镜呆呆的看着对方的火种，漂亮的光芒几乎能够穿透自己的余烬。  
感知器只是低着头，看着他亲手打开自己的火种舱。“……现在，我没有任何保护了。……好看吗？”  
焦化镜开口，轻声回答。“……很好看。”  
科学家的声音变成几乎听不到的呢喃。“……它现在是你的。”  
“……我……”

什么时候哭的？  
焦化镜嘴唇微张，赶快回头打开自己的胸甲和保护盖，露出自己微微磨损的余烬舱。“……这里……也是你的……”  
科学家缓缓俯下身子看着对方的余烬，看着余烬舱的磨损皱眉，贴上去尽量轻柔地在其上吻一下。  
药剂师机体一抖，清洗液忍不住流下脸颊。在感觉到对方的手指滑过那些磨损的时候，他克制不住地颤抖着，呜咽一声跌坐在床上。  
已经够多了。感知器垂下视线，将那个TF抱在怀里温柔地安抚，小心地隔开两颗完全相反的生命之源。“对不起……我无意伤害你。……那里，为什么。……发生了什么。”  
“不……不是……”察觉到科学家将手垂下去了，黑色的药剂师赶忙抓起那只暗色的手掌。“……我……我只是……下意识害怕别人碰到这里……”  
科学家并不想追问了。甚至连他都不确定自己是不是真的想知道曾经在那么脆弱的地方发生了什么。红蓝色的机体慢慢重新抚上余烬舱，像对什么一碰就会化掉的东西一样小心地碰触着。他能看出自己的同体正竭力克制着自己的恐惧。“……这里……被啃噬过……被捏紧过……被用玻璃……刻过字……不过我把它们磨掉了……所以……还是很结实的……你不用……”

……什么？

感知器的动作停顿了。但是房间里的蓝光猛一下变化，变得几近白色。“……你说什么？”  
他几乎克制不住自己语气里的震惊和愤怒。在心口刻字？再亲手磨掉？  
焦化镜似乎害怕了。他扭过头去。“……什么都没有说。”  
科学家深呼吸，在光芒变得能刺痛对方光镜之前合上自己的火种舱盖，只看到炽白的光芒一闪而过。药剂师低下头，慢慢地合上自己的余烬舱。“……不该给你看这么丑的东西的。”  
“它很美啊。”  
焦化镜一怔。科学家平静下来，认真地看着自己的同体，一字一句地重复。“……它，很美啊。我很喜欢啊。谢谢你，给我看它。”  
“……我身上哪里还有美的地方。”黑暗的科研官觉得自己的光镜又在发热了。这可不是个好兆头，明天会觉得干涩的。  
“你身上哪里都美啊。”  
“我……”科研官突然有搅自己手指的冲动。他低下头。“……我知道了。……我累了，Percy。”

感知器没说什么，只是扶着对方躺下来，胸口贴着对方的背，抱着。  
然后胸前的机体动了动，转了个身，埋进他胸前，关闭光镜。


	15. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the story now ends.The word,perhaps,can never reach at his ears.

十五

在那之后又过去了一段时间。感知器又出了一场任务，最后也是他变成坦克的形态载着跑不快的焦化镜晃晃荡荡地开回来。他教会了自己的同体使用自己那把白色狙击枪。那天晚上，他们去了实验室的天台，感知器坐在天台边，播放器外放着爵士传给他的一首安静的曲子，肩上靠着一个关着光镜的黑色TF。也是在那天晚上，他知道了一点小秘密。如此高傲的TF居然有点恐高，可爱。特别是在狙击手告诉他曾在格拉斯九号的战役上倒挂在直升机上开枪的时候，镜像的表情简直丰富极了。

他还会偶尔地反抗科学家。后者像对待一只长不大的处于叛逆期的幼生体一样对待他。在那个世界，感情是无用的，身体可以用来泄欲，所以他从来没有真正地长大过，性格也早就被压抑着扭曲了。感知器都明白的。  
最后，是焦化镜苦笑着说，不可以这么温柔地对我的。你要是更强硬一点地对待我，我说不定会更乐于服从呢。  
感知器看着他，认真地说，不。

或许是谁都没有再把最初的那件事放在心上。  
他们都忘了。  
或许是只有感知器忘记了。

后来有一天傍晚，焦化镜看着那只红蓝色的显微镜兴冲冲地从外面回来。“……Mirr？”  
“……嗯？”他放下手里的试管和数据板。“……我发现了一个很棒的地方。有力气吗？明天我们去看看吧。”  
药剂师皱着眉很鄙视地看了他一眼。“……都多大的TF了，发现新事物还兴奋得像个孩子一样。”  
“这话你可没资格说我，mirr。你的万年叛逆期还没过去呢。”感知器轻声说。焦化镜很生气地转过身瞪着他，却悲哀地发现自己没什么可以反驳对方的话。“…………哼！”

第二天，他们还是去了。  
感知器的实验室在城市边缘。正在重建的城市在他们背后，感知器拉着那个安安静静地跟着自己的TF向着郊外走。天很蓝，这一切都是探长的功劳。他提议将城市外面罩上一个全息罩，在大气恢复之前用这种蓝星一样的景色掩盖被战火完全毁掉的天空。

焦化镜抬头，手放在光镜上缘，挡住有些刺眼的主星的光芒。“……好晴。”  
“不喜欢这么晒？”感知器回头看着他，嘴角上扬。焦化镜笑笑。“……只是在我那边，天永远是黑的。”  
塞星表面似乎重新恢复了生机。他们看着星尘的土地上有小小的机械植物的尖芽。焦化镜很喜欢那些脆弱的小生命，虽然他不曾开口承认。但是他一直在试图绕开那些嫩芽啊。

感知器忍不住笑了。“……你喜欢的话，我去买个花盆种一点。”  
焦化镜哼一声撇过头。“……我没说我喜欢，少自作多情。只是我在那边看不到。”  
“……对了你还没告诉我你要带我去哪里。”  
“哦，那就现在补上。”科学家索性倒着走，反正身后一马平川。他暗色的手比划着。“是个晶洞。晶体很美，但是没什么开采价值，能量储备太少了。似乎还有点光感折射致幻的作用，不过作用并不大。只能把洞口映射得雾蒙蒙而已。”  
“你确定只是雾蒙蒙。”焦化镜笑，决定不告诉他他的身后有一只正在挖地的机械老鼠。“……我不太相信你那贫瘠的词汇量，我看到的时候如果不是雾蒙蒙可是要索赔的。”  
感知器煞有介事地点头。“我确定，昨天我去的时候是一片灰白色。你要是不同意我说的你自己去看看然后……”

科学家一脚踩进老鼠抠的洞里，然后整个TF都仰了过去，咣地一声大字朝天。  
焦化镜笑得几乎站不起来了。  
然后躺在地上一身灰土的狼狈的感知器也笑了。

事实证明情商低形容的也是有点问题。焦化镜看着光雾缭绕成玫瑰红色的晶洞洞口，什么都说不出来。  
……这边的世界，果然好美。  
“我说的不错吧，雾蒙蒙的。”  
“……你滚，词汇贫乏不懂浪漫的老科学家。”

他们在这里玩了一整个下午。野餐，踏青，虽然完全没有青，聊天，观察新出现的物种，虽然最后一种是科学家才懂的浪漫。最后，玩够了，闹够了，他们一前一后的走进晶洞，在里面找了个不会碰坏晶体的地方，互相依靠着躺下来，看着洞口的雾气在夕阳的照射下从玫瑰红色慢慢变成淡淡的蓝色。

“……有时候在想，我就这么把你锁在我的实验室，是不是就好了。”  
突然，感知器就蹦出这么句话来。焦化镜愣了一会儿，然后微笑。“……我会很乐意的。”  
“也不要走，就留在我身边。”  
对方沉默了。感知器轻轻叹口气。“……我知道的，Mirr。”  
“……你曾经问我是不是爱过他。”  
焦化镜从他身边抬起头来，笑得很温和。“……我们没有爱，我们只有互相利用。”  
感知器默默地看着他。“……曾经有一次，我做了噩梦。”  
药剂师对着他挑起一边光镜上缘。感知器继续说下去，不疾不徐。“……我梦见他虐待你。”

焦化镜僵硬在原地，然后慢慢扭开头。“……那样子，很丑吧。”  
“……我只感到了愤怒，和难过。”狙击手平静地看着他，慢慢地抚摸梦里曾经被钉在墙上的那双手。对方想要抽出的动作让他眉头一皱。“……我走过去的时候，却发现虐待你的人，变成了我。”  
“……他说，你只会……寻找那些对他有用的人。然后心甘情愿让他们……”感知器顿了顿。“……所以我也不过是你的目标之一而已。”  
药剂师的慌乱科学家看在眼里。“……不……不会的……我并不是……”  
焦化镜突然意识到，自己实在是没有资格说出这种话。  
“最可怕的是……我听见你说，他说的没错。”感知器的声音放缓了。他垂下视线，看着手里曾经伤痕累累的另一双手。它们被自己照顾得已经恢复如初了。  
“……混蛋……”  
清洗液从焦化镜无神的光镜边缘流下。“混蛋……混蛋……混蛋……我怎么会……”  
科学家安静地把痛苦的机体抱在臂弯里，轻轻安抚。后者捂住脸，哭得像个被剥夺了糖果的孩子。“……那不是……对你……我没有……”  
“……那只是个梦，Mirr。”  
“……又怎么能让你看到……那么丑的样子……”  
“……别怕。”感知器低下头，在他的脸颊上轻轻啄了一口，吻掉一些清洗液。“……你在这里，没人会伤害你。……我会带你离开那里，让你变成……在我保护之下的人。我会做到……你不会拒绝。”  
焦化镜还在哭泣着，但是他笑了。  
他说好。  
然后他蜷缩在感知器的身侧，沉沉睡去。

你带着自己一团乱的生活，闯进另个人的视线。  
那个人带着光，带着热，赶走你的寒冷，给你他身边那些该死的闪耀着的名叫希望和爱的东西，把你从你的屎坑里拉出来，洗干净你，治疗你，拥你入怀。  
要怎么拒绝他呢。

可是，我终究还是要回去的，percy。  
我知道你想给我那种陌生的名叫幸福的情感，虽然我不再有资格感受到了，但我懂。

……再见，percy。

第二天一早，醒来的感知器发现身边的TF不见了。  
内线没有回复。  
科学家突然感觉到一阵眩晕。

在他狂奔回自己的实验室之前，处理器里流星一样划过的都是有关自己那个冰凉同体的一切。

……不……你不能就这么走了。

……你至少要跟我道别。

 

他正好赶上焦化镜临走的样子。  
“……没想到我还是没办法这样安安静静地离开呢。为什么你不能放过我，Percy？”  
在一片光芒里，他的镜像只有半个身子还露在外面。“……或许是因为我欠你一个道别。和你在一起的时光……印象深刻。谢谢你，Percy。让我感觉到这些。”

之前的我，如果死去，就再也没人能记得那只蠢小子的好。  
现在，你给了我新的活下去的意义。  
这就足够了，Percy。

“……不，你不能走！”  
“……再见，Percy。”  
焦化镜轻轻笑笑，把要抓住自己的感知器推开，然后扭头毫不犹豫地扎进空间的裂缝里。

一切都恢复了平静，仿佛什么都没发生过。  
感知器慢慢地走回来，看着被完全清除数据的实验仪器，轻轻地嘲笑了自己。

仪器在两个礼拜前就已经整理好了，只是一直都没有人说过要去打开它。  
“……做得真彻底，Mirr。不愧是你。”  
他没有看到那滴落在开始按钮上的清洗液。

————————  
异世界。  
焦化镜被从空间的裂缝里抛出来，丢在他被自己炸成废墟的实验室里。他仰躺在一片石块里，忍不住笑了。身边那个倒霉的小兵残缺不全的尸体就在他手边，但他似乎完全没有放在心上，只是开心地笑着，笑着，越来越大声，直到笑得上气不接下气，整个机体都蜷缩起来为止。然后，他从自己的子空间里掏出一片狙击镜片，认认真真地戴在自己的光镜上。他的动作是那么虔诚，像个真正的信徒一样，虽然任谁都知道他没有信仰。

他躺在那里，看着面前无星的夜空。  
“……Percy啊……”  
“……我果然还是……爱着你的啊。”

只是，在世界的那一头，他的声音是那么渺小，传达到那个应该听到的TF耳中的时候，也早就听不清了。  
只剩下这片一模一样的夜空，遥远的星星在他眼前闪烁，暗淡，循环往复。

END.

　　留住你一面 画在我心间 [save a part of momories of you in my mind♪]  
　　谁也拿不走 初见的画面 [no one can take away the frame of our first meet♪]  
　　哪怕是岁月 篡改我红颜 [no matter what the time changes my appearance♪]  
　　你还是昔日 多情的少年 [you re always be the same amorous boy in my heart♪]


End file.
